After Four Years
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Was it so wrong to still sulk over someone you haven't seen nor talked to in four years? Especially if you tormented that person half to death but at the same time completely made their day in ways others couldn't? This, my friend, can be described as love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Was it so wrong to still sulk over someone you haven't seen nor talked to in four years? Especially if you tormented that person half to death but at the same time completely made their day in ways others couldn't? This, my friend, can be described as love.**_

Twenty-two year old Sam Puckett sat at the Los Angeles airport waiting on her three best friends to arrive. She anxiously tapped her foot rapidly on the airport tile. This would be the first time she had seen any of them in four years. The thought of seeing them again, especially at once, frightened her in an amazing way.

Especially Freddie. He was most definitely the toughest person to cope with for the whole summer.

The two had broken up right before college started four years ago. Neither of them thought they could handle a long distance relationship, so they thought it was best to wait until they were together again, once and for all. He probably had a new girl by now. The thought disgusted her but she knew with Freddie's good looks, talent, and intelligence it wouldn't be hard for him to find someone—anyone—that he could be happy with.

She looked around taking in the crowds of people around her. She knew they had changed _some_, but she didn't think it'd be so hard trying to point them out in a crowd. She knew they'd be able to spot her, and even she had changed some over the course of four years.

Her hair had grown, her bangs now reaching across one side of her face. At certain times, for instance, now, she wore her hair in a messy bun with a band holding it back—it was the only time her red streak in the back was shown. She wore sunglasses over the top of her head and small diamond earrings on her ears.

Another change—her figure. She had more curves on her body than ever. It was safe to say that she was slowly evolving into a woman.

Although the change of figure, she hadn't started dressing any differently. She still wore clothes that were comfortable to her and her body. She didn't want to look like one of _those_ girls because she wasn't like them at all. She only wore dresses or skirts when she absolutely had to and that was almost never, which bothered her to the least.

At this moment, she wore a pair of skinny jeans, a slightly baggy sweatshirt, and sandals. Truthfully, she didn't seem to care about what other people thought of the way she dressed as long as she felt relaxed.

In the distance, she noticed three figures walking her way. Two boys and one girl.

The first boy was tall, thin, had light brown, and was very muscular. His sense of style, though, was weird but familiar. The next—the girl in the middle—had dark brown hair with light brown streaks. Sam could barely make out her eyes, but noticed they were brown. She was wearing a floral dress with a green jacket and black flats. The girl's curly hair bounced as she walked, every step getting more and more pep-filled. The last—the second boy—was tall, but not taller than the first boy and his hair was brown, but not nearly as light. His brown eyes were clearly seen through Sam's eyes. This boy was also muscular but his style was a bit better than the first boy's. She noticed the signature smirk playing on his lips and immediately knew who these people were. They were all carrying luggage of all sizes and colors, but it was evident the girl had the most things.

Sam beamed as these three oh so familiar people ran towards her. She placed her phone in her pocket, running at them too. As the distance between Sam and the other three decreased, they all reached out their arms, attempting a group hug. Instead, they all fell on top of one another, and burst into fits of laughter. They didn't care who stared at them or who glanced at them, wondering, "What's wrong with these people?" The only thing they cared about at that moment was each other.

"Wow," Carly spoke first as they stood up. She brushed some of her brunette hair out of her face. "It's so good to be with all of you guys at once again."

They all nodded in agreement. "It is," Gibby stated.

Sam felt Freddie's eyes on her when she spoke. "Who's ready for two months in California?"

The three cheered and Sam laughed. "Well then, I guess you would want to know _where_ you'll be staying at for two months."

"Where?" Carly asked.

"My apartment," Sam stated.

Freddie smirked. "I don't know, Princess," She smiled inwardly at the use of his old nickname for her. "How often do you clean?"

"You'd be happy to know that I actually do clean up after myself," Sam told them.

Gibby raised his hand, as if Sam was some sort of teacher. "Does your apartment have hand soap?"

…

When they arrived to Sam's apartment, she unlocked the door and let them in.

They took a good look around.

"Sam!" Carly gasped. "You of all people have the color _pink_ on your apartment walls?"

Sam rolled her eyes, playfully. "It came like this and I was too lazy to paint over it. Don't worry; it kills me to look at it."

Carly laughed and they all sat their bags down in the living room.

"Now, as far as living arrangements, since my apartment only has two rooms, me and Carls will share my room, and you two dorks will share my guest room. Fair enough?"

"Sure," Freddie said, and then turned to Gibby. "You _do_ sleep in pants and a shirt, right?"

"Nope," Gibby stated. "I sleep naked."

"I'll take the couch." Freddie said, and everyone laughed.

"Just kidding, I stopped doing that two weeks ago." Gibby stated and Freddie let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now I sleep in my underwear."

"Once again, I claim the couch."

**AN- This is something I just thought of. I want to challenge myself with two stories right now, which is why I'm starting this one. Honestly, I have no idea where this story will be headed, but I hope somewhere good. So I will be doing this story and Secrets so keep on the look out and tell me what you think of this. Thanks!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks so much for the review, favorites, and follows. The reviews are fun to read and when I see people favorite and follow this story and they follow me, that's incredible. I love to see that. So thank you :D I have a question, though. Cibby or no Cibby? Up to you guys! Tell me what you want in reviews! Enjoy!**

Sam sat on her couch, crossing her legs in front of her. She felt the sofa shift next to her and looked up to see Carly holding a can of spray whipped cream and a bowl of ice cream with one small spoon and one big spoon.

"You kept my comically big spoon?" Sam asked, smiling at Carly as she nodded.

"For old time's sake?"

Sam grabbed the big spoon and started to eat the ice cream while she and Carly took turns spraying the whipped cream directly into their mouths.

"So," Carly said, trying to act nonchalant. "What do you think of the boys?"

Sam took the spoon from her mouth.

What _did_ she think of them?

"Well, Gibby is still weird. He definitely is slimmer than he was the last time I saw him—"

"You know which boy I'm talking about!" Carly interrupted.

Sam stuck another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "He's cool."

"Is there something still there?" Carly urged her to continue.

"You want to know the truth? I don't know." Sam exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "He probably has a girlfriend and I'm not gonna let my feelings ruin anything. I just want a peaceful summer."

"What if he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Then…maybe," Sam went to the sink and rinsed her face. "I bet he doesn't even like me."

"You have to stop feeling so insecure," Carly told her, sternly.

"I'm not feeling insecure, I just—"

The door opened and Freddie and Gibby walked in, two pizzas in Gibby's hand.

"Welp, pizza's here!" Sam shouted, as Freddie sat the two pizzas on the counter. "Let's pick out the movie and then we can get started with our night."

…

"So, how has college here in California been?" Gibby asked Sam. "They had enough hand soap for ya?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why am I still friends with you?"

"Well," Gibby started. "I think it's because of my hair—"

"It was a rhetorical question!" Sam snapped.

"No, Gibby's right," Freddie said. "His hair is pretty ni—"

"Shut uppp," Sam said, smacking Freddie in the head. He smiled slyly at her.

"How _has_ college been?" Carly asked, repeating Gibby's question.

Sam shrugged. "Met new people…did new things…went to some parties…I still hated school to the max…and I still had my tough girl persona so most people were scared of me. Just like high school."

Carly laughed at Sam's explanation. "At least we know you haven't changed from our favorite Sam."

"How has college in New York been for you?" Gibby asked Carly. "Any new 'toys' to play with?"

At this, Freddie let out a low laugh. It came out deep and seductive, or maybe that was just Sam. She grinned at him as he laughed. She loved that laugh so much.

Meanwhile, Carly was scolding Gibby.

"That's not funny!" She yelled, laughing herself. "And yes, I have had my fair share of boyfriends."

"How many dumped you?" Gibby asked. _Man, this boy is on a roll_, Freddie thought, laughing inwardly.

The laughing had quieted down a bit and everyone took a huge sip of their drink—except Carly.

"Is everyone still a virgin?" Carly asked.

The rest of the three were totally caught off guard with that question and started choking on the soda.

"Carls, I think that's a rather personal topic," Sam told her.

Freddie got worried after Sam said that. Did that mean she wasn't?

"Come on, we're all friends here…" Carly prodded. "Gibby? Sam? Freddie?"

Sam nodded and Freddie let out a sigh of relief, and he and Gibby nodded as well.

Carly grinned. "I still am too."

"Alright, I think we should head to bed," Freddie suggested. He looked at his phone. "It's already 2 AM in the morning."

…

Sam rolled over to hit her clock the next morning, expecting to feel Carly next to her.

"Carls, will you get that?" She mumbled. The clock kept ringing. "Carls?"

She rolled over to find the bed completely empty.

She reluctantly got up and walked into the kitchen, holding her head. She noticed Freddie standing at the stove, no shirt on; just flannel pajama pants.

"Morning," He said, continuing to cook.

"Where's Carly?"

"Shower," He stated. She sat on the counter in front of him. He couldn't help but look at her perfectly shaved legs across the counter.

"Why're you doing this? You know, breakfast…"

"I thought it'd be nice to cook breakfast for everyone," He shrugged, and she stared at his chest when she thought he wasn't looking.

He looked up and smirked and a bright shade of crimson appeared on her cheeks.

"Can we talk?"

Sam shrugged, taking a seat on the couch. "About what?"

"Do you remember that agreement we made four years ago?" Freddie asked, biting his lip.

Sam nodded. "Yeah…I never forgot it."

"Is it still on?" He asked. "Do we just start going out?"

"Don't you think that since it's been four years, we need to learn each other all over again?"

Freddie pursed his lips. "I guess you're right…we should learn to love each other like we did four years ago."

Sam shook her head. "Yeah…exactly."

He laughed slightly. "If we're going to 'learn' to love each other again, can you _not_ dress like you're dressing now? You know, in just a short t-shirt?"

She blushed. "Look at you!"

He blushed too and they met each other's eyes.

Freddie leaned in, capturing her lips for the slightest second, letting the kiss linger.

The door to the bathroom opened and Carly covered her eyes. "Get a room!"

…

**AN- Okay, there's chapter 2 of **_**After Four Years. **_**If you have time, check out **_**Secrets**_**, my other story in progress! **

**Again, Cibby or no Cibby? Up to you guys :)**

**Review please!**

…

"So, what're we gonna do today?"

"This is California." Sam stated. "What _can't_ we do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Okay, lots of people want Cibby so, it's happening. Soon enough! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Review :)**

"We haven't done anything all day," Sam complained, placing her feet on Carly's legs.

"I know, right," Gibby agreed.

Freddie scratched his head, sighing. "There's nothing on TV."

"No, no," Carly said, standing up. "We are in California and I refuse to let us do nothing!"

"Well, we have to, Carls," Freddie said. "There's nothing we can do tonight."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you suggest we do then?" Gibby asked her.

"We're all 22 here…let's go out and have some fun."

"Are you suggesting we go out drinking?" Sam asked, her eyes looking at the expressions of every face in that room. "I'd rather not lose my purity tonight."

"Drinking, partying, and dancing…stuff like that." Carly explained. "And I swear you won't lose your cleanliness." She sighed, placing her hand out in the center of the four. "Who's with me?"

Gibby sighed, placing his hand on top of hers. "I have nothing better to do."

Freddie placed his hand on top of Gibby's. "I'm in."

Sam crossed her arms, stubbornly looking at the three of them who were intently staring back at her. She rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms and placing one hand on top of Freddie's. "I guess it won't hurt."

Carly grinned, jumping up and down and grabbing hold of Sam's hand and dragging her to their room.

Freddie hopped up.

"Freddio," Gibby said, following the other boy. "I want you to help me pick out my clothes."

Freddie shrugged. "Well maybe a nice plaid shirt with a pair of nice jea—"

"No," Gibby told him as they walked into the guest room they shared. "I actually wanted you to pick out which color underwear I should—"

"You know what? I think I'll wait in here until you're done."

…

"Are you sure this looks fine?" Sam asked, looking at herself skeptically in the mirror.

She gazed over her appearance. Her outfit consisted of a peach lace bandeau with a loose white sheer tank and a pair of high waist black pants. Her shoes—white Melina heels and her accessories—a peach clutch and small peach earrings.

She had straightened her hair and pulled it into a nice half up-half down style. She wore little make up—just eyeliner and clear lip gloss.

"You look gorgeous!" Carly exclaimed. "What about me?"

Sam pressed her finger to her rear and laughed. "Ssss," She made a sizzling noise. "Somebody is burning up."

Carly laughed and stood by Sam, facing the mirror. She, too, had on little makeup but more accessories—silver chandelier earrings with a teal mini dress on. Her shoes were also Melina heels—just her heels weren't white; they were silver.

"Let's knock em' dead." Carly teased and the two walked downstairs to the two waiting boys.

…

"Dude, you've been staring at Gibby and that chick all night," Sam accused, snapping Carly out of her trance, and taking another sip of her drink. "What? Do you like him? I mean…is this another chapter in our lives?"

"_Me? _Like _Gibby?_" Carly scoffed. "No way…"

"He's not bad looking…" Sam trailed, examining the boy. Carly grasped onto Sam's arm.

"I know, right!? His hair color is _so_ cute and his arms. Have you _seen_ his arms!?"

"Okay, this isn't awkward," Sam said, sarcastically. She sat her drink down and moved away from Carly who went back into her trance of staring at Gibby.

"Hey, Nub," Sam said, walking over to Freddie.

"Want to dance?" He asked, as a slow song came on.

She looked back to Carly who was sitting on a seat looking lonely. "One sec."

She walked over to Gibby and the redhead he was talking to. "Gibby, get over there and flirt with Carly."

Gibby gave Sam a 'really' look. "What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Carly's not my type…" He said. "Plus, look," He motioned to the redhead. "This is Bonnie."

"Hey, Bonnie, you see that _hot_ Latino guy over there? He told me he was available," Sam nudged the girl. "And I see him staring at you."

Bonnie bit her lip. "I'll see you later, Gibby!"

Gibby frowned, turning to Sam.

"_Now_ you can go flirt with Carly."

Gibby shrugged. "I'll talk to her but flirting is out of the question, Puckett!"

Sam rolled her eyes, walking back over to Freddie. He held her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what's Massachusetts like?" Sam asked, her blue eyes locked on his brown ones.

He shrugged. "Met a couple new people from the Train Club…then there's AV Club…then there's my friends from the Galaxy Wars Club—"

"Wow," Sam laughed. "I see you and your nerdiness are still intact."

He shrugged, smiling at her. "And I see you and your naughty ways haven't gone anywhere either."

"Nope," She agreed. "I'll always stay me."

"That's good to know."

She unhooked her arms from around his broad shoulders once the song ended.

"Let's go get a drink," She suggested and he followed.

…

"So," Sam said, as she and Carly lay on opposite sides of the bed that night. "How'd it go with the mermaid?"

She shook her head. "He's not into me _that_ way."

Sam shrugged. "There's always plenty of fish in the aquarium."

"No one like him, though,"

"Don't go sappy on me, Carls." Sam joked.

"I never had to deal with this, you know." She said, tugging the covers over her body. "This whole being rejected thing."

"Tell me about it." Sam mumbled. "Come on, it's the mermaid."

"I know!" Carly let out a giggle. "A hot, sexy, masculine, mermaid."

"That's enough, Carls."

"Help me, Sam! Please!"

"With what?"

"With getting me my merman!" Carly bit her lip.

"You did _not_ just say that." Sam said, incredulously.

Carly smiled, cutting off the lamp. "But I did."

They were silent for a while. "What about you and Freddie?"

"What about us?"

"I saw you guys slow dancing."

Sam shrugged under the covers. "We're learning to love each other again."

Carly nodded. "We'll talk more in the morning. Let's get some rest."

She didn't have to tell Sam twice. Soon, the sound of snoring filled Carly's ears.

"Goodnight, Sam."

…

**AN- There! The start of both the Seddie and Cibby relationship! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Okay, I forgot to mention that Invader Johnny helped me figure out the whole Cibby plot! This is what he said: "Maybe you should have a one side Cibby from Gibby's end at the beginning and Carly rejecting him, then she starts to like him but he has a new girlfriend." And when I read that review, I thought it'd be kind of…fascinating if **_**Carly**_** was finally the desperate one! So yup :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

"Guys," Freddie said, excitedly, running out of the guest room. "You'll never believe it."

"If I won't believe it, I don't care," Sam said, turning up the TV volume.

Gibby turned it back down. "Sam! This could be important! What if it's about hand soap? We can never miss anything about hand soap."

"It's not about hand soap. Just listen!" Freddie told them, getting agitated. "I just got off the phone with my uncle, and turns out, he lives _here_ in California."

"Still not hearing the 'unbelievable' news you supposedly have," Sam said.

"My uncle works at Disneyland here and he got all of us free passes to stay for the entire day.

"Whaaaaattttt?" Sam asked, angling her head to the side.

"Well, it's still not better than hand soap so—" Gibby started, but was interrupted by Carly.

"That's awesome," She said, excitedly.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. "So are we goin or what?"

"Shoosh yeah."

…

"Uncle Greg!" Freddie greeted his uncle with a huge hug. "How's Aunt Susan?"

"Same old, same old," He answered.

"Well then I guess she hasn't gotten any better," Freddie mumbled. "These are my friends Sam, Gibby, and Carly."

"Nice to meet all of you," He told them, grinning. "Now get to work."

They all frowned. "Um, what do you mean 'get to work'?" Sam asked, quoting what he had said.

"I mean, bathrooms need to be cleaned, roller coasters need to be oiled, the food stands need to be worked."

"Um, I don't know if you got us mixed up with your little janitor posse but—"

"Didn't Freddie tell you guys?" Greg asked.

"_Freddie_ didn't tell us anything," Sam spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well, you have to get to work now." Greg said. "Freddie, you and the feisty one work the left side of the park." He paused. "And you two, the weird kids who have said nothing this whole time, will work the right side of the park."

Sam turned to Freddie. "I swear, if I come outta this theme park with the tiniest bit of perspiration visible on my body, I am going to kill you!"

…

"Alright, Benson, this is how it's going to be. You work, I take the credit, got it?"

"No, we have to stay together the whole trip…Uncle Greg said so." Freddie said.

"Uncle Greg _also_ said there was gonna be ham but you don't see that here!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Let's start by oiling the coasters."

Sam reluctantly followed, climbing on one of the rides.

This ride looked almost like a train/railroad type thing. It had one log cart and tracks leading in to what looked like a mine shaft or a dark cavern.

Sam and Freddie climbed into one of the carts, each oiling one side of the roller coaster. After a few seconds, Sam looked around herself and noticed she was…moving.

Freddie noticed it too. "Why're we moving?"

Sam shrugged, looking around again, and spotted a little girl at the place where you start the roller coaster.

"No!" Sam yelled, but the little girl pressed the green button anyways.

The two buckled themselves into the cart and prepared for what was next.

They entered the dark cavern and Sam finally spoke. "Maybe this won't be so—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the cart dropped a good 45 feet and started accelerating at speeds they didn't think they could handle.

Sam frowned as she felt a hand move around her waist. She looked over to see Freddie screaming.

"It's not that—"

Another drop took place, this time, going much more faster.

"It has _got_ to stop doing that." Sam yelled in between her and Freddie's screams.

…

"Funnel cakes, getcha funnel cakes, right here for only five dollars!" Gibby shouted at the people walking past him and Carly.

Carly laughed and twisted a piece of her hair around her finger.

"What's up with you?" He asked, looking at Carly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird…every time I say something, you laugh." Gibby noticed. "And just a few minutes ago, I said 'okay' to something you told me and then you started to laugh."

"I…" She started.

"When you do that little twisty thing with your hair, that means you see someone you like," Gibby said. "Remember all that advice you gave Sam that night at the lock in about five years ago? Use it."

Carly pursed her lips, obviously deep in thought.

"So, tell me who it is." Gibby said, waving his funnel cake around. "Is it that guy over there with the blue hair? I think he's dating that girl with the pink hair because they're holding hands and—"

Carly gulped and walked over to Gibby, laying her hands on his shoulders, and moved in, pressing her lips to his. "It's you, Gib. It's you that I like."

…

Sam and Freddie laughed as they came out of the bathroom stalls, cleaning supplies in both of their hands. "—and remember that time we got captured in that psycho, Nora's house, for the _second_ time?"

"Yeah!" Freddie laughed with her. "And we had to use the shock pen to set off the chip that was surgically put into my head?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, who would have thought your mom's craziness would come in handy?"

"I sure didn't," Freddie said, and they smiled at each other.

"I miss those times." He told her. "Of just being a kid and being surrounded by people that care about me more than I would have ever thought."

She nodded, quietly agreeing with him. "I do too." She looked to the ground. "This has been fun, Benson."

"I know. I thought today you were gonna kill me or something."

She chuckled and Freddie couldn't help but stare at her.

"Let's get outta these gloves and stuff," Freddie suggested. "I feel very dirty."

…

**AN- There's chapter four of **_**After Four Years. **_**I hope you guys liked it. I wanted it to be a playful type chapter and I'm not sure if I succeeded or failed. Let me know in reviews! They make my day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Gibby couldn't help but feel awkward around Carly now. It had been about three days since the day at the theme park and he couldn't even look her straight in the eye.

He had been completely irresponsive throughout the whole kiss, giving Carly less confidence.

Carly. The girl that liked him.

Gibby thought she was attractive, intellectual, and funny; he just never thought of the two of them as a couple. She hadn't liked him before now. What happened?

Gibby decided he'd think on it and possibly figure out the answer. But he knew only one person could give him the true answer—Carly. He'd have to ask her…one of these days.

For now, he walked out of the room to see Carly sitting in the living room, playing with her dinner.

"Where are Sam and Freddie?" He asked, trying to make this as comfortable as possible.

Carly looked up from her meal, jumping in her seat. "Erm, they, um, Sam and Freddie are both in the kitchen."

"Are you alright?"

"I—I just thought you'd keep ignoring me." Carly explained, looking back down at her plate.

"Is this about the kiss the other day?"

Carly didn't reply and kept playing with her food.

"If it helps," He said, lifting her chin up. "I can't stop thinking about it either."

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "I think I like Carly."

The statement was meant for just Freddie but Sam heard too. She pretended like she didn't, fiddling through a pack of spoons and forks.

"What?" The statement caught Freddie off guard.

"I _think_ I like her..."

Sam could feel Freddie turn to face her, and then she heard footsteps and looked back, seeing the boys had exited the room.

She ran a hand through her hair, walking into the living room. "What happened with you and Gibby?" Sam asked.

Carly looked up from the TV. "What do you mean?"

"Something happened," Sam sat down next to Carly, grabbing her hand. "Tell me."

Carly sighed, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. "You know that little advice I gave you at the lock in a few years ago?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Gibby told me to take my own advice…and I did."

Sam's eyes widened and she pretended to gag. Carly rolled her eyes.

"You kissed the mermaid!?"

Carly nodded, slightly amused. "I did."

"And?"

"And he sat there like a log—he didn't react!"

"I think he likes you though," Sam shrugged. "He came into the kitchen talking to Freddie about how he _thinks_ he likes you."

Carly grinned a little. "He does?"

"That's what the boys are up their talking about now."

"Talking about what?"

Sam and Carly turned to see Freddie and Gibby walking down the stairs.

"Uh, I, just, um, you know, stuff," Carly sputtered. "I'm gonna watch TV now."

…

"Carly!" Sam and Freddie grumpily stomped into Sam's room.

Carly threw the covers over her head. "Guys!" She shouted, looking at the clock. "It's 4 AM in the morning!"

"Tell this nub that swimming pools are way more important than oxygen!"

"No, tell this demon that oxygen is way more significant than swimming pools!"

"Guys, this isn't—"

"If we didn't have oxygen, how could we breathe, let alone, live!?" Freddie argued, completely ignoring Carly.

"If we didn't have swimming pools, how would we swim!?"

"Well, geez, I don't know, there's this thing called a beach!" Freddie yelled and Sam snickered at him.

"Alright, what's going on in here?" Gibby walked into the room with a facial mask on and cucumbers in his hands.

"Benson here thinks oxygen is more important than swimming pools!"

"What part of 'if we didn't have oxygen, we'd all die' don't you get!?"

"Okay, okay," Carly said, standing up. "Can we all just agree that swimming pools and oxygen are equally important!?"

"But they're not!" Sam argued.

Gibby shook his head, leaving the room. He appeared back in the doorframe after a second or so. "Good luck with getting _that_ settled." He said. "I'm gonna go experiment some more with hand soap."

…

"Get any sleep last night?" Gibby asked, walking in the kitchen as Carly poured herself a cup of orange juice.

She pointed to the couch and Gibby saw both Sam and Freddie's mouths wrapped up in duct tape, as well as their hands, their feet, and their bodies.

"You tied them up?"

Carly smirked, nodding. "After about an hour I got fed up with their constant yelling and I did that to them."

"Nice."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I—really—know—sorry—unsure—weird—kiss" Their words mixed together as they spoke simultaneously.

"You first," He said, drinking some milk.

"I know the kiss was very weird…you told me to take my own advice and I did…"

"At first, I was unsure about my feelings. I just never thought you'd think of me like that, ya know?"

She nodded. "So, I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same w—"

He bent down, pressing his lips to hers. She rested her hands around his neck.

"Woah," It was Sam.

"What is going on here?" That voice came from Freddie.

Carly grinned, looking at Gibby. "How'd you guys get out of there?"

Sam scoffed, showing off an object in her hand. "Mama always carries a pocket knife."

"So, does that make you guys…" Freddie trailed.

Carly looked up to Gibby.

"Carly Shay, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Carly stated, kissing him again. "I will."

It took everything in Sam not to gag. Freddie stood behind Sam awkwardly.

"So this means we can double date now?" Gibby asked.

Sam's eyes widened. "Freddie and I aren't…"

"We're not…" Freddie tried to complete her statement.

"Fredweird and I aren't dating," Sam said, standing their awkwardly. She looked back to him and smirked. "And we never will unless he agrees that swimming pools are more imperative than oxygen."

…

**AN- So, the Cibby relationship has started! How'd you like it? Tell me in reviews :)**

**PS. I wanted Cibby to happen before Seddie…I have no idea why but I wanted to wait on Seddie! Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long! Had a busy Saturday! I was preparing for Father's Day tomorrow :) with my sisters!**

**Anyway, happy father's day to all you father's out there! Wooh, congrats.**

**Now, review ;) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie lay in his and Gibby's bed one night, staring at nothing but the ceiling.

Not to say he wasn't _happy_ for his two best friends for gaining a relationship, but he couldn't get that resent to leave his mind. How did they get a relationship before him and Sam when he and Sam had dated for almost five years before college? Shouldn't they be the ones having a relationship?

He sighed, heavily, wondering how Sam felt about the whole situation. Did she feel how he felt?

Freddie thought back to the day a couple of weeks ago when they had first seen each other again.

He remembered grinning wildly as he saw how beautiful she looked. Her disheveled blonde hair in that messy ponytail. Her beaming blue eyes, piercing right through his. He remembered running his eyes over every piece of her body. He couldn't deny it. He was helplessly in love with her and he didn't think anything or anyone could ever change that. If something _did_ go wrong between him and her, and he ended up with someone else, he would still have that little part of him that wanted Sam to the max.

So far, they had been together for three weeks and he felt like nothing ever changed about her personality. She was still the same person she'd been a long while ago—and he loved that about her. She would always be her, no matter if time tried to change her. It never could. Sam would be Sam. They had both loosened up with all the teasing and name calling, but he had to admit, he wouldn't be disappointed if some of that came back.

He then realized they only had two months of summer break, meaning that in about a month and a quarter, he'd be gone off afar and she'd be here. He wondered what dating Sam would be like. It had been four years since they'd dated and he had still not lost his feelings for her. To be honest, he thought he never would.

He decided he needed some rest, and drifted off to sleep; the last thing on his mind was the thought of him and Sam as a couple again.

…

The next morning, Carly woke up to a distasteful smell. She covered her nose and walked into the kitchen.

"My god, Gibby what are you doing!?"

Gibby was standing in Sam's kitchen, a small fire visible on the stove.

Gibby stood there, looking at the stove. "Isn't it supposed to do that?"

Carly ran and grabbed a towel, beating the fire until it was all out. "No, baby, it's not. You almost just caught Sam's apartment on fire."

"Oh," He shrugged. "Well, I was just trying to make my girlfriend some breakfast."

Carly's face softened. "Aw," She kissed him. "That's really sweet of you."

"What the heck is going on in here?" Freddie asked, coming out of the guest room. "It smells like burnt bacon."

Footsteps approached the kitchen. "Who burnt my bacon?"

Everyone turned to look at Sam who was shooting glares at everyone.

Gibby was about to confess, but Freddie thought quick. "I did it."

He knew that whoever did it was going to get the wrath of Sam, and he didn't want Gibby getting all the contact. He'd rather it be himself, considering he liked their interactions.

Sam growled at Freddie. "That's it, Benson."

She tackled him to the floor and he smiled at her. They wrestled for about five minutes before Freddie surrendered. Gibby and Carly were meanwhile engaged in a huge make out session and Freddie looked away.

That could be he and Sam again.

"Hey!" Freddie suddenly had an idea that he was sure everyone would like. "Who's up for the beach tomorrow?"

Carly stopped her and Gibby's kiss to which he frowned. "I picked out the perfect bikini!" She ran over to Sam, dragging her into her room.

"Welp," Freddie said. "I just got you a chance to look at Carly in a bikini."

Gibby smirked. "You just wanted to look at Sam in one."

Freddie nodded. "I'm not gonna deny that."

…

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Sam said as she and Freddie sat on the couch later that day.

"I didn't know you were a beach person." He said, resting his arm around her shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

He sighed, feeling like if he needed to say anything, he needed to say it now.

"I feel like I know you already," He said, and she gave him a confused look. "I mean, your reason that we couldn't start dating was because we needed to get to know each other better. But I think that you were afraid that I had changed and I haven't…do you get what I'm saying?"

She gave him a skeptic look but nodded.

"We already know each other." He told her, not letting her eyes tear away from his. "Can't you see?"

"…" She was silent because in a weird and strange way, he was completely right.

"And I _know_ I love you…I don't have to _think_. Knowing is way better than thinking."

She looked up to him to see if he was really being genuine.

He continued, seeing as she wasn't going to reply. "I haven't had a serious girlfriend ever since my break up with you. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. That alone says a lot…" He was being very persistent.

Neither of them tore away their gaze from one another and didn't have the intent to do so either.

He noticed the desire in her eyes and he smiled a little. "We both want this…" He grabbed her hand. "I know we do."

She squeezed his hand, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep, nub. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Night, Princess."

"Goodnight, Dork."

He smiled as they used their old nicknames for each other. He wished he could relive those days again and he had a strange feeling telling him that he soon would.

He knew it wouldn't be long before she cracked. All she needed was a little push. And if a little push is what she needed, then a little push would be what she got.

…

**AN- Here's chapter 6! I couldn't ****not**** post this! Your reviews were too kind! So thanks :) **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier but a girl's gotta get some sleep some time ;)**

**REVIEW :) Oh yeah, beach scene is tomorrow! :) So look forward to that chapter later on today!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Sorry if there are mistakes! I was listening to music while making this chapter and I'm not good at doing multiple things at once! I sometimes type what the song says lol. Enjoy & Review! xx**

"Since my apartment is about 7 miles from here, I decided it'd be cool if we stayed in the hotel on this beach."

Carly shrugged. "And we all can afford that?"

"Don't worry about it," Sam said. "Fredweird here volunteered to pay."

"I did?" He asked, a shocked look on his face.

"Erm, don't you remember?" She held up a piece of paper, smirking, and Freddie recognized it instantly.

"Sam, I wrote that when I was sixteen! Now, I'm almost twenty-three!" Freddie shouted.

"Yeah," She smiled. "And I kept it."

"Alright, what's going on here?" Gibby asked, slightly entertained.

"When Benson and I were sixteen, he lost a game of cupcake slam with me and as his punishment, I made him write an agreement saying **I, Fredward Benson, agree that when Sam Puckett and I are above the legal age of being an adult, I will pay for any and every thing that she desires; this includes all hams, all types of bacons, and every fat cake product in the world. **

**Signed, Freddie Benson.**"

Sam gave a smug grin to Freddie and he rolled his eyes.

"Sam," Carly trailed.

"No, the nub loss the slam, he pays up," She smirked, triumphantly walking away from the parking lot of the beach and onto the sand.

"Do you think Sam will make you buy me something?"

Leave it to Gibby to ruin a moment even more.

…

"Wow," Freddie said, laying out his beach towel. "It's really beautiful here."

Sam nodded, laying her beach towel down too. She self-consciously took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her teal bikini. Freddie couldn't help but stare. She ran off to the water and his eyes followed her. She turned back for the slightest second and he could've sworn he saw a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

He took off his shirt and ran after her, sneaking up behind her and pushing her into the water.

He laughed as she came up, anger clearly evident across her features. He could also see a bit of amusement, which gave him more confidence.

"You're going to pay, Benson," She threatened, pulling him into the water and dunking his head underwater until she felt like he had suffered long enough.

He came up, laughing. They smiled at each other, and he brushed a strand of her damp hair behind her ear.

Their breaths were uneven and sharp. He held her waist.

"Woah!" They both yanked their heads in the direction of the voice. "You guys are Sam and Freddie from iCarly!" Two teens that looked a little younger than them were waiting in the water just a few feet away.

Freddie gave Sam an uncertain look and she shrugged. "Uh, yeah, we are."

"I loved that show," The boy said.

"Carly and Gibby are here?"

Sam nodded.

"Then you guys are together again?"

"For the summer—" Sam started, but the boy interrupted her.

"Great," He cheered. "You guys should start up the show again."

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a—" Sam started, but Freddie interrupted her. She swore if one more person interrupted her…

"Actually, we might just consider that," Freddie told them. "Thanks for the inspiration."

The two teens just stood there in the water, smiling.

"Well," Sam said, holding out her hands in a 'what are you still doing here' fashion. "Leave."

The two teens swam away and Freddie turned back to Sam. "Where were we?"

She looked up and saw Gibby and Carly running their way. "Nowhere now."

His gaze fell and he turned his head to where she was looking. He internally groaned. So many disturbances.

"You guys!" Carly said, smiling. "We just found a volleyball net and it's open. You guys up for playing?"

"Yeah," Sam jumped out of the water, splashing Freddie as she did so. Carly and Gibby were in front of her. She stopped running, turning back to where she had left Freddie. "You coming, Frederly?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up."

She shrugged and continued chasing Carly and Gibby.

He wished they could just have a little more alone time.

Yeah, alone time. That would be nice.

…

After dinner at a fancy restaurant, the crew came back to their hotel room.

Freddie glumly sat next to Sam, who sat next to Carly, who obviously, sat next to Gibby.

"These two beasts came up to me and Fredward today telling us we should start doing iCarly again for a little bit."

"Ah man," Gibby said, looking sullen. "How are we supposed to do that if I've lost my weirdness?"

Sam held back a retort, for the sake of Carly. Instead, she reached over and touched his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be _just_ fine."

"That's actually a good idea," Carly said. "Freddie, do you have any equipment with you?"

"We can probably use Sam's laptop to hook all the cables up to. I brought some of my cameras."

"I still have my blue remote." Sam threw in.

"Good thinking," Carly nodded. "How does everyone else feel about it?"

Sam shrugged. "How hard would it be to leave it again?"

They all sat and thought about that for a second.

"I never thought I'd say this, but," Gibby started, looking kind of serious. "It'd be worse than being stuck in that psycho, Nora's, chimney overnight."

"Yes," Sam started, sarcastically. "Because that was _so_ enjoyable."

"It was! I had an amazing view of all the—"

"Shutup." Sam shushed him. "Back to the point. Are we gonna do it or not?"

"I'm in." Freddie said.

"It's an amazing idea."

"I get to be weird again." Gibby agreed.

Once again, all eyes were left on Sam, like it was her call or something.

"Fine, I guess we can do it."

"So, we start tomorrow?" Carly smiled.

"Yup."

"This should be a blast."

…

"In 5…4…3…2…" He pointed to the girls.

"Hey-eyyyyy!" The girls shouted into the camera.

"You're probably wondering," Carly started.

"Why us two crazy chicks…and this one," She gestured to Gibby. "—are back on the interweb." Sam finished.

"Well, we've decided, it was time for a—"

"Reunion!" All three shouted. Sam pressed the bottom button on her control and an applause erupted.

Freddie pressed a few buttons, making the word reunion pop across the screen.

"Now, the first thing we're gonna do tonight is," Sam introduced.

"Play a little game we like to call," Carly continued.

"Is Gibby wearing a hat or criticizing a hamster!"

….

**AN- That's all for that chapter! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon! I love updating so that'll never be a problem :) Thanks, and again, review!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter. I'm not that strong a writer, but when I get so many reviews—it's so encouraging! Oh yeah, I know I said this chapter would be up around last night but I had a busier Father's day than planned with my siblings! So, I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked, running a hand through her hair. The crew minus Freddie was all leaning on the kitchen counter, sheets of paper everywhere. "I want it to be impeccable."

"First of all, I'm proud of you for using words like that," Carly laughed. "And second of all, it'll be amazing. He'll love it."

"I mean, it's not like—Shutup, Freddie's here." Gibby stuttered, as Freddie walked into the room.

Freddie gave everyone a weird look and slowly walked into the kitchen. "What are all those papers for?"

Carly quickly yanked all the papers, messily, into one hand. "Nothing! I mean, just stuff we're planning for the next iCarly."

"Oh, well let me see it." He shrugged. "I should know what effects I have to work."

Carly gave Sam a 'help me' look since she knew Gibby was useless for this type of stuff.

Sam turned to Freddie. "Um…" She peeled him against a nearby wall and kissed him. It was only instinct that he didn't push her off or question it. He was already melting into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her midriff.

Carly quickly ran to Sam's room that she was currently staying in and hid the papers in the top box of the closet. She ran back out with several sheets of blank paper, ripping them up and throwing them in the trash can. She looked to Gibby and nodded, notifying him silently that they were good.

"Hey…hey lovebirds," Gibby snapped, getting both Sam and Freddie's attention. They looked back up, their lips swollen and their faces flushed.

"So, um," Freddie started, smiling at Sam, and then looking back to Carly and Gibby. "Where are those papers?"

"We scrapped them," Carly said, lifting the small trash can. "See."

Freddie nodded, suspiciously. "Okay then."

…

Sam and Carly got in Sam's car as she drove away from the apartment building. It had been a few days after almost getting caught by Freddie with the first incident. Today, they forced Freddie to stay with Gibby until they finished getting the supplies they needed. Reluctantly, Freddie stayed, seeing as though they obviously didn't want him wherever they were headed.

They drove around everywhere, picking up everything they needed. From decorations to the food, they had managed to get everything.

Sam's favorite stop was the bakery. She knew his favorite type of cake, his favorite color icing, and she knew exactly what she wanted to be written on his cake.

When they arrived back home, she had Gibby stall Freddie with some tech related stuff locked in their room. She got everything hidden in her closet.

Tomorrow was Freddie's birthday and she planned the perfect surprise birthday party just for him.

…

Freddie woke up the next morning and joyfully walked into the living room. Today was his 23rd birthday and he was happy to be was spending it with his three best friends.

"Morning," He said, walking over to where Sam was sitting.

Sam continued to act nonchalant, scrolling through the channels on the directory. "Morning, Fredward."

He stood there, awkwardly waiting for a happy birthday. When Sam looked up, she saw this waiting look in his eye. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, staring at him. She just needed to play it off.

"Morning Freddie," Gibby said, sitting next to Sam on the couch. "How goes it? Used any hand soap lately?"

Sam was surprised at how well Gibby could play that off. He was usually terrible at everything.

Freddie was deciding if he should flat out tell them or wait for them to realize. Maybe he should tell them. _It has been four years…they're not expected to remember after that long while_, he thought, but then decided not to. _If they really were my best friends, they'd remember. Maybe Carly will remember_, he thought.

When she walked into the room, she smiled and sat on the other side of Sam.

"Guess whose birthday it is today," She smiled, cheerily.

_Finally_, Freddie thought. _Someone with a good memory_.

"Whose?" Sam and Gibby asked.

"Dakota Fanning!" Carly screamed. "I just love her role in Breaking Dawn Part II."

_This is __**not**__ happening_, he thought, sulkily, walking back into his room.

…

"Did you fill the cups with his favorite Peppy Cola?" Sam asked, looking around. "And did you light all 23 candles?"

"Sam, calm down. I did all those—"

"Did you place all the food on the table and—"

Carly held Sam's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Sam, nothing's missing. You did a great job with this?"

Sam sighed and looked around once more. "I'm sorry. I just want everything to be perfect."

Carly smiled lightly. "If all you had done for him was say happy birthday and hand him a card, he would have been happy. Think about how he's gonna feel when he finds out you did _this_ for him."

Sam shrugged. "I just needed to make this perfect for tonight."

Carly gave her a small smile. "You really love him, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't go sappy with me, Shay."

Carly was about to reply but heard a key trying to unlock the door.

"That's him! Go get Gibby. I'll get the lights!" Sam said in a whispered tone. She went and cut off the lights as Gibby and Carly ran in. They hid behind the counter.

"Sam! I'm back with your—"

Freddie gaped at the sight before being completely thrown off by three voices shouting, "Surprise!"

He looked around. The whole front part of the apartment was decorated.

"Wow," That was the only word Freddie mustered. "You guys did this?"

Gibby shook his head no and Carly spoke. "Sam did this. She did everything."

Freddie's eyes locked with Sam's and she smiled a little. Passion flowed through his eyes and she noticed it; it was completely evident. She gave him a hug and smirked. "You should feel special. I don't hug people often."

All he could do was smile at her. He couldn't believe she had done all that for him.

….

Freddie led Sam out of the apartment and into the parking lot.

"You don't know how much this means to me." He told her sincerely.

"I think I might have a clue," She said, grinning. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I got you a present."

He read it. **I, Samantha Puckett, agree to be the girlfriend of Freddie Benson until we decide to take it a step further. **

**Signed, Samantha Puckett.**

He grinned at her and captured her lips. "This is the best birthday present I have ever received."

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go get some cake."

…

**AN-Yay, Seddie is together! How are you guys feeling about the way I had them get together? Was it bad? I know it could've been better. So review? Next chapter should be up soon! :) Again, thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows for the last chapter! It means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- So, I had this chapter already written and it was totally different than this one. I didn't feel pleased with the last one…so I restarted. Also, my internet was down for a bit! Sorry for the long delay! I hope you enjoy and review! And I haven't done this so I guess I kinda need to:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly though I do own this story.**

**PS. This is Scavenger Hunt Part 1.**

**Part 2 will be the next chapter! **

Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Carly all sat on the living room floor, mindlessly looking around.

They were helplessly searching for things to do now. They had no idea what to do. They looked around at each other and finally, Sam broke the silence.

"Ugh," Sam groaned. "There's nothing to do."

Freddie rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

She punched him in the shoulder, and though she would never admit it, it hurt. The nub had gotten toned.

Nobody was feeling especially peachy today. They had been bored out of their minds for the past few days and today—today was the breaking point for them all.

"Ooh!" Carly shot up, all eyes landing on her. "I think we should have a scavenger hunt. Sam and I versus Gibby and Freddie."

Freddie's eyes held a gleam of wonder in them. "That could be fun."

Gibby shrugged. "I'm in if you guys are."

Once again, all eyes were on Sam. "You guys _seriously_ have to stop doing that."

They all waited for her to say something. Anything.

"I think it sounds lame," She commented, getting up and walking into the kitchen to grab everyone a Peppy Cola.

"C'mon, Sam," Carly pried. "It could be fun."

"Key word: could." Sam pointed out. "I'm betting it won't be."

Freddie tossed her his signature smirk. "Afraid you're gonna lose?"

Sam glared at him. She couldn't believe he was taunting her; though they were Sam and Freddie. That's what they did best.

"Alright, Carls," Sam threw Freddie a scowl. "I'm in."

Carly cheered and Gibby wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Here are the rules," She instructed. "The opposing team has to write up ten things for the other team and whoever has the most points at the end (each will be worth 10 points), with proof (pictures), is declared winner of the scavenger hunt."

"You make this sound like war." Gibby laughed but then noticed Sam and Freddie's deadpanned looks toward each other.

"This is war," Freddie said, still eyeing Sam.

"This is more than war. You just made this a challenge. May the finest team win."

Carly rolled her eyes at her two best friends and looked up at her boyfriend who simply pecked her on the lips.

"C'mon Carls." She felt Sam tugging at her arm and pulling her up from the ground. "Let's go."

Gibby looked up to see Freddie. "We got this, Gib."

…

"Sam, are you _sure_ this is a good list?" Carly asked, eyeing Sam carefully. "I mean a tea cup actually _in_ China? They would have to travel half way, give or take a few days, across the globe to actually go to China!"

Sam shrugged.

Carly rolled her eyes, taking the paper away from Sam and ripping it to pieces.

"Carls!" Sam shouted, trying desperately to put the tiny pieces back together. "Why'd you do that for!?"

"We're not sending your boyfriend or mine across the world to find a tea cup." Carly stated, firmly. "This is a game!"

"It's more than a game! How could you ever say that!?"

Carly shook her head at her friend's exaggerating ways.

"Come on," Carly encouraged. "Let's make a simpler list, alright."

Little did either of them know, across the hall, the same thing was happening.

…

"Alright, that's it," Gibby said, taking the paper from Freddie. "There's no way we're letting our girlfriend's get on a plane to Mexico, alright?"

Freddie sighed. "Do you _not_ want to win?"

"It's a game!" Gibby shouted. "You and your girlfriend are way too competitive."

"Sam's always beat me in everything…everything! I _cannot_ let her win this!"

"Dude, it's not even a prize for winning!"

"The prize is watching Sam fall to her defeat for once! I need to at least get that."

He shook his head, slightly amused. "Let's just start this list over. It's completely insane." He said. "The first item on the list: hand soap. That'll trick em up."

Freddie sighed, clasping the bridge of his nose. He just _had_ to be teamed up with Gibby.

…

Freddie held a smug grin as he and Gibby exchanged papers with Sam and Carly.

His grin faded when he looked at the list and it was Sam's turn to smirk.

He read their team's list:

**1. Take a bite of a stranger's meal at a restaurant.**

**2. Get an old lady to flip off the camera.**

**3. Lick the window of a random house.**

**4. Eat an earthworm.**

**5. Go up to someone, pretend like they're famous and get their autograph.**

**6. Play leap frog in the middle of the road.**

**7. Jump on the hood of someone's car.**

**8. Get cashier to take a picture with you.**

**9. Poke a duck with a stick.**

**10. Eat team mate's snot.**

Freddie nearly threw up at the sight of the list, making a chuckle come from Sam and Carly, who had not yet read their list.

They frowned as they did, seeing it was equally weird.

**1. Trick or Treat a random house and convince the owner of the house that it's Halloween.**

**2. Get a lock of ginger hair.**

**3. Change shirts with a random stranger.**

**4. Lick a public telephone.**

**5. Dance in the middle of the street like a lunatic.**

**6. Walk up to a parent and a kid in the park and say you'll babysit them.**

**7. Pick up a frog and place it into a jar.**

**8. Get a guy to throw water on you, making it look like you peed your pants.**

**9. Give a homeless man a massage.**

**10. Seduce a cop so that he won't give you a ticket.**

Sam looked to Freddie and smiled. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little competition."

"Guys, it's just a friendly game."

Sam batted her eyes, brushing past Freddie.

"Get prepared to lose, Samantha."

"Not so fast, Benson," She winked at him. "I'm pretty good with cops."

He frowned, regretting he ever put number 10 on the list.

….

**AN- I kinda like this chapter. It was insanely fun to write. Next chapter will be a continuation of this one! Enjoy and Review please!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Here's Part 2 of the Scavenger Hunt! Part three will be up soon! I have a bit of summer stuff to and that's what I've mostly been doing for the past day or so and I have to complete some more of it today :P Wish me luck. I think you guys already know what's coming next!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Number one on the list: Take a bite from a stranger's meal at a restaurant.

Freddie and Gibby were at Pini's restaurant, trying to find someone that looks nice and understanding. All they had found were grumpy old ladies and oversized men.

"Gibby! I have an idea!" Freddie jumped up.

"What is it?" Gibby asked, mimicking Freddie's moves.

"The rules never said we had to go in numerical order so let's kill two birds in one stone!"

Gibby's expression had traces of confusion on it. "Why would you want to kill any animal!?"

Freddie shook his head. He didn't have time for Gibby's weirdness and incomprehension. He decided he'd have to do this one himself.

"Number two," He said, reading the exact words. "Get an old lady to flip off the camera."

He looked around the restaurant and saw that there were plenty of old ladies everywhere. He smoothed out his shirt and walked over to the lady.

"Hello, Mam," He said to a woman in the back corner. Gibby's eyes followed Freddie. "Uh, I'm running a new charity to—"

"I ain't got no money," The old woman interrupted him. Although Freddie was perplexed by the woman's tone and attitude, he continued.

"Oh, you see, it doesn't require giving _money_." He told her. "There's this new sign that kids use nowadays." He flipped up his middle finger to show her. "It means peace for all and…all you have to do is look into the camera while I snap a photo and do the new sign."

The woman shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

Freddie breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to Gibby who ran over and slid in the booth beside the woman as Freddie snapped a picture of the woman flipping the camera off. "Thanks for your time and participation!"

Gibby looked around and his eyes landed on a petite redhead in the corner. She looked nice. Gibby ran over to her and Freddie followed. Gibby signaled for Freddie to take the picture. "I haven't eaten in _days_." Gibby claimed, sitting down beside the teen. "I'm just gonna eat some of—" He picked up the fork and stuffed a lot of lasagna in his mouth. Freddie snapped the picture just in time as he and Gibby ran out of Pini's, leaving the younger girl astounded.

"Two down, eight to go." Freddie said, looking over to Gibby.

"Let's get all the weird ones over with, okay?" Freddie nodded at Gibby's request. "Let's try number seven. Jump on the hood of someone's car."

They both turned to the busy street and saw that it was packed.

"I'm goin in." Gibby decided, making his way through the traffic-jammed streets. He stopped in front of a small car, earning a weird look from the driver through the windshield. He jumped on the hood, waited til Freddie captured the moment, and hopped off, leaving a mortified driver behind.

"Great job," Freddie cheered him on. "Now let's play leap frog in the road. This one, we have to record."

The two boys set off for the middle of the road, stopping ongoing traffic. Freddie pressed record on his phone and the two started jumping over one another. This was actually fun. They stopped after about three minutes of recording and ran back onto the sidewalk.

"That was actually fun."

"I know, right?"

"Okay," Freddie said, taking out the list again. "Let's do number nine: poke a duck with a stick."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Gibby shrugged. "There's a lake down there, c'mon."

…

"Here, ducky, ducky, ducky," Freddie prodded, trying to inch closer to the duck. Gibby sat on the grass, ready to take the picture, laughing a little. "This isn't funny."

Gibby couldn't help but laugh some more. Him saying 'this isn't funny' made it funnier to watch.

Freddie chased the duck for a longer time before suddenly; the duck stopped, made a beeline for his legs and tripped him up so much that he fell in the lake. Freddie came up, gasping for air.

"That did _not_ just happen!"

…

It had been an hour since the duck incident and they had completed two more of their challenges. This is what their checklists looked like:

1. Take a bite of a stranger's meal at a restaurant. Check

2. Get an old lady to flip off the camera. Check

3. Lick the window of a random house. Check

6. Play leap frog in the middle of the road. Check

7. Jump on the hood of someone's car. Check

8. Get cashier to take a picture with you. Check

They had finished six challenges. If the duck would've cooperated, they would have had seven done.

"The last three we haven't attempted are numbers 4, 5, and 10. There's no way I'm eating your snot—"

"There's no way I'm eating _your_ snot either!" Gibby told him.

Freddie shrugged. "Alright, and I'm definitely not eating an earth worm."

"Now, _that_, I'll do." Gibby got in the dirt, and started to dig until indeed, he found an earth worm. Freddie nearly threw up as Gibby popped the slimy creature into his mouth, but took the picture anyway.

"The last one. Number 5: Go up to someone, pretend like they're famous and get their autograph."

Freddie shrugged, getting up and walking up to a woman on the street.

"Oh my…" He said, feigning excitement. "You're Hannah Montana!"

The blonde girl stood there, dumbstruck. "I'm…"

"May I please get your autograph!?" He asked, taking out a permanent marker and handing it to the girl.

Gibby snapped the picture as she wrote her name on him. "Thanks so much!"

With that, they drove back to Sam's apartment. "That was…so…tiring."

Gibby agreed, falling asleep on the couch next to Freddie.

Well, that proves it. Two guys _will_ be worn out after completing a scavenger hunt challenge.

…

**AN-How'd you like part two of the Scavenger Hunt? Yes, there is a part three showing Sam and Carly doing their dares! I hope you liked part 2! Part 3 should be up soon! I'm working hard here :) Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Carly hesitantly walked up to a random house and turned back around, looking at Sam for support. Sam nodded and waved her on, getting ready to press record on her phone.

Carly breathed in lightly before ringing the doorbell and putting on her best actor face.

A tall and intimidating man answered the door and Carly gulped. "Um, trick or treat."

The man furrowed his brow and Carly knew she needed to say something more.

"Um, er, well, Happy Halloween!"

"Today is June 18th…Halloween isn't for another," The man started counting the months on his fingers. "Four months."

Carly shook her head and tapped the man's bald head. "I think you have it all wrong…today is really Halloween."

The man scratched his head, still confused, but starting to believe Carly.

"You don't believe me?"

Carly took out her phone and showed him the date. She had changed the date to use as a prop just in case she needed it.

"Ah, man," The guy said, frowning. "Sally! Maria! We have to go get your costumes!"

With that, he shoved the door shut and Carly ran down the steps laughing as Sam stopped the video.

"Wow, that guy is a real nutcase." Sam laughed as she and Carly boarded her car.

"I know, right?" Carly laughed, changing the date back to its normal.

"What's next on the list?"

Carly took out the folded sheet of paper and read number two.

"Get a lock of ginger hair," Carly said.

"That's easy!" Sam said, smiling. "You remember that boy, Reuben, that had a huge crush on me a long time ago?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

"He's less disgusting now…and he dyed his hair a ginger type color!"

"Great, do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "He invited me to his party a few months ago. He actually looks _great_."

"Wow, a compliment coming from the mouth of Samantha Puckett." Carly snickered and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get to that boy's house so I won't have to hit you."

…

Sam knocked on Reuben's door, and waited for him to answer it. A tall, handsome redhead came to the door. "Reuben?"

He smiled. "Sam?"

"Yup, it's me." He reached in for a hug. "Don't. Touch me." She said and he backed away.

"C'mon Carls!" Sam called.

Carly got out of the car and walked into the house with Sam. "What brings you by here, Sam?"

"Well, I need a favor."

"Like?"

"Just show me where some scissors are and sit down."

Reuben gave her a pair of scissors and did as she said, sitting down beside Carly.

She lifted up some of his ginger hair and cut about 3 centimeters off. "Great. Thanks. Bye."

"Wait," Reuben called, as the girls exited his house. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Taken!" Sam shouted before getting in the car with Carly and driving off.

…

"Number 3: Change shirts with a random stranger."

Carly, of course, searched for someone with style. She found a light brown headed girl wearing a pretty red, black, and white cut shirt that showed off a little of your stomach. She went for it.

"Hey! Today's International Switch Shirts with a Stranger Day and I was wondering if you wanted to switch shirts with me…"

The girl shrugged and Sam laughed at how willing the girl was. She followed Carly and the girl into the restroom and waited in front of Carly's stall. The two came out and Sam convinced the girl to take a picture.

"Thanks!" Carly said, smiling as the girl walked out.

"Why couldn't you do that?" Carly asked Sam.

"You have more socialness. I tend to be better at harming people; I'm a little socially awkward."

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carly asked, looking at Sam as she entered a telephone booth. "It could be dangerous."

"I licked a public swing set before." Sam stated. "I'm sure I'll survive this."

She licked the telephone and Carly took the picture.

"It tasted kinda salty."

…

"Dancing in the street is fun!" Sam commented. "Give your phone to a random stranger and tell them to videotape us dancing!"

Carly did as she was told, handing her phone to an old lady in the street.

Sam jumped on top of the hood of a parked car and began dancing. Carly went into the middle of the street and Sam pranced over to her. They even earned a dollar due to their excellence.

…

"Carls, I'm not doing that!" Sam yelled as they entered the park. "I don't want to babysit any beasts!"

"I don't want to be considered a pedophile either!"

"Fine, we won't do it." Sam said, as they entered her car again. "One off the list shouldn't hurt. I'm sure the boys didn't complete even half of their list."

"Yeah, you're right." Carly said as Sam drove away to another destination.

…

"I'm allergic to frogs!" Sam yelled. "I get all hived up when I touch one!"

"I have an extreme fear of frogs!" Carly challenged. "I can't touch one either."

"Then that's a second one we won't do."

"The most we can now get is 80 points!"

"Then let's go for it."

…

Sam walked up to a rather nerdy guy in Inside Out Burger. "Hey."

The guy looked around. "You're talking to me?"

Sam nodded. "Erm, yeah."

"Oh my god!" The guy had a total melt down. "The day has come! The first woman to talk to me that isn't my mom!"

"Alright, this is pathetic." Sam said, about to walk away, but the nerdy guy pulled her back. "No!"

Sam punched him in his abdomen.

"Oh my god!" He shouted again. "The first woman to touch me that isn't my grandma! Oh my gosh! What do you need?"

He looked creepy but Sam decided to get this over with. She picked up a cup filled with water on it. "Throw this on my pants."

"Anything for you."

The guy took the glass of water from Sam and threw it on her as Carly caught the picture.

"Now go tell the manager of this joint that there was a spill."

As he ran back into the manager's office, Sam and Carly made their escape. "Well, that wasn't creepy at all." She said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

…

"Hello, mister," Carly walked over by the man who sat by the trash cans. "I'm from Carly Shay's Day Spa and today we're treating homeless men to massages."

"I'm not homeless." The guy said. He then proceeded to point to a dumpster. "I live right there."

Carly held back a frown. "Right, well anyways," She looked back to Sam who snapped the picture as Carly got on her knees and rubbed the man's shoulder.

"Ah," The man said, relaxing. "Right there."

…

Sam smiled as she heard the siren to a cop car. She had changed into a tight shirt and short shorts to look more appealing to the man eye.

She pulled over and Carly made sure she pressed record. She pretended to be talking on the phone while really her phone was recording from the back camera.

"Hello, officer, how can I help you." Sam said, getting out of the car.

The police man looked around 25, which was good. He wasn't focused on anything except her body. "Um, mam, you were speeding on the highway so I have to give you a ticket.

Sam frowned and moved closer in to the man, grabbing his tie and running her hands over his chest. "Can I get off with a warning?" The man's breathing hitched as she ran her lips over his stubble. "Please."

"Yeah, um, alright," He stuttered. "A warning. You can get a warning."

She wrote a fake number on a blank sheet of paper and gave it to him, making the 'call me' signal with her hands.

"Wow," Carly said, stopping the video as the cop walked back to his car. "You're a good seducer."

Sam smirked as she buckled her seatbelt. "So, I've been told."

…

**AN- There's Part Three! It's gonna be one more part! So please review! Did you guys not like the last chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and Carly arrived at Sam's apartment nearly thirty minutes after the boys. When they walked in the apartment, they saw Gibby and Freddie sleeping on the couch.

"Let's get their phones and delete all the pictures!" Sam whispered, running over to Freddie.

"Sam," Carly scolded. "We can't do that. That'd be cheating!"

Sam rolled her eyes, carefully sticking her hand in Freddie's pocket.

"Ah!" he yelled, laughing as Sam stumbled back in shock. He pressed her against the nearest wall and whispered in her hair.

She bit her lip at the sound of his husky voice. "It's not nice to cheat, Princess."

Reluctantly, she pushed him away, when she had every need and desire to kiss him right then and there. "Carls, wake your boyfriend up so we can see who won this thing."

Carly walked over to Gibby and gently shook him away.

"Wow," Freddie threw his signature smirk at Sam. "I wish _you_ would wake _me_ up like that."

Sam rolled her eyes at him, though she did hate being compared to Carly. She knew he didn't mean it, but just for once, for this summer, she didn't want to be compared to anyone. She didn't want to not like herself because of her insecurities.

"Let's switch lists." Freddie said, giving Sam his list. She gave him her and Carly's list and he examined it carefully.

"Unbelievable," Sam and Freddie whispered simultaneously.

"What?" Carly asked, as she and Gibby walked over to peer at the other teams list.

Sam slowly looked up at Freddie and Freddie kept his eyes on her.

"There is _no way_ this was a tie!" Sam yelled. "Evidence!"

They switched phones, checking back and forth.

"Yay," Carly cheered. "We both won."

Gibby placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder. "Welp, I guess your plan to see Sam fall in defeat didn't go too well."

…

"Hey, you guys seen Sam?" Freddie asked, later that day during dinner time.

"Um, she said she was getting some fresh air." Carly told him as she and Gibby sat at the table.

Freddie furrowed his brow but opened the front door to his girlfriend's apartment.

He noticed blonde curls and immediately walked over, sitting next to her on the outside stairs.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Thinking…"

"If it's about that whole game tie thing then you should know I'm totally over tha—"

"No, it's not that."

"Then…" he trailed, trying to meet her eyes. "What _is_ this about?"

She swallowed, shaking her head. "It's nothing…nothing important."

"If it's not important then why are you so hesitant to tell me?"

"I'm not hesitant to tell you. Ever thought maybe it just isn't your business?"

He shrugged. "You're right." he said, grabbing her hand. "I shouldn't be _making_ you tell me something. If you wanted to tell me, you would."

She didn't reply.

"But, I will say," Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's persistence. "That if something is bothering you, you don't have to hold it in. I'm right here." He chuckled before trying to lighten the mood. "Literally, right next to you."

"If something _was_ bothering me," he quickly caught her eyes and she backed up. "Not that something is_, _but if it was, you couldn't really do anything about it."

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "We'll never know what I can do if I don't try…and I can't try unless you tell me what's on your mind."

She looked up at him. _How in the world can I break this to him_, she thought.

"Hey, hey," He pushed her chin up with the tip of his index finger. "Don't give up on me now. You haven't for this long. Don't now. If there's something—anything—on your mind that we need to talk about, I'm right here to listen and support you every step of the way."

She pursed her lips, looking into the distance as the car's bright lights flashed in her sapphire eyes. She looked down at their intertwined fingers.

She stood, signaling Freddie to stay there. She opened the door to her apartment and told Gibby and Carly that she and Freddie would be back. She grabbed her keys and headed back out the door, smiling when she saw Freddie nervously tapping his foot on the step beneath him.

"C'mon," she said, outstretching her hand. "We need to take a walk."

Even though he was nervous with those words, he took her hand anyway and climbed into the driver's seat, taking the keys from her.

"Where to?"

"The park." she told him, and he took one final look at her before cranking up the engine and driving off.

Overall, the ride was silent, except for the occasional 'drive faster' from Sam.

"Sam Puckett wanting to take a romantic moonlit walk in the park?" he chuckled, still nervous. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Freddie took a left and saw a park right ahead of him.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed over to the passenger side, opening the door for Sam, and helping her out. She mumbled a 'thanks' and continued walking, breathing in slowly.

"Now, what's going on?" he asked, looking at her seriously. "Is it me? I seriously shouldn't have gotten that competitive earlier—I"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "In three weeks, you will be back off to Massachusetts."

He looked away, sighing. "So, _that's_ what this is about." He intended to think it, but the thoughts found their way back out of his mouth.

"You're leaving," She mumbled. "For gosh knows how long."

"I know, Sam, but—I"

"Do you know how hard it was the first time?" she asked, looking up at him. Her eyes showed what she was feeling. Pure agony.

His eyes were filled with sorrow too. "It was hard for me too. You weren't the only one that hurt."

"I know. I don't either of us to hurt."

"We've had this talk before," he grabbed her hand again. "We knew this was gonna happen again."

"I know, but…the first time wasn't this hard. We've had less time together."

His eyebrows wrinkled. "Are you suggesting we b-break up? Again?"

"No, no!" she assured him. "No." she confirmed once more.

He nodded, letting out a big breath.

"It's not just you. It's Carly…Gibby…and you. I miss all three of you."

He shrugged, trying to read what was exactly going through her mind.

"Then what's bothering you?"

She covered her face with her hands and then looked back up at him. "I've decided that I'm not beginning a new year of college anymore. I mean, I've done four years."

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her, but frowned when she rejected him. "What?"

"That's not all of it," she stated. "I'm moving back to New York with Carly."

…

**AN- Sorry for mistakes. Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

_(Previous Chapter)_

_He shrugged, trying to read what was exactly going through her mind. _

"_Then what's bothering you?"_

_She covered her face with her hands and then looked back up at him. "I've decided that I'm not beginning a new year of college anymore. I mean, I've done four years."_

_He smiled, leaning in to kiss her, but frowned when she rejected him. "What?"_

"_That's not all of it," she stated. "I'm moving back to New York with Carly."_

…

Freddie tried inhaling and exhaling normally, but he was totally caught off guard when she told him that. He was feeling a rush of emotions flow through him. Sam had the chance to go with anyone, and she decides to go with Carly? _That's rich_, he thought, still glancing at Sam.

He clenched his fist and his jaws tightened. He had to control his anger. He couldn't let it get the best of him.

"Not that I don't love Carly, but why her?" he asked, a sickened look plastered across his features. "Why not me? I mean, I _am_ your boyfriend. What's up with that?"

"I just…wasn't feeling it."

Freddie held back his fury. "All this talk about being devastated that you and I can't finally have a decent future in front of us, and then when you get the opportunity to actually let us have just that, you turn it down?"

She heard the despair in his voice. The next thing that came out of her mouth was barely above a whisper. "I start packing tomorrow."

…

The drive home was silent. Freddie was absolutely intrigued with what Sam had told him and Sam couldn't find anything else to say.

"I'm sorry," came from her mouth after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Freddie couldn't hear that right now. He smacked the wheel of the car, making the horn blast around him, and he was suddenly glad the road wasn't jammed at this time of night. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"You're sorry!? That's bull!" A cynical laugh erupted from his lips and then stopped, the stiffness of his face showing how infuriated he was.

She was taken aback by his tone. He stared at her for a second before climbing out of the car, slamming the door shut.

She yanked her keys out of the ignition and followed him, grabbing his arm. "What's your problem!?"

"I don't have one, but maybe I could help you with yours." Freddie told her, yanking his arm away from her grasp.

"You know, I don't know why this is surprising me," Sam spat. "This is so like you."

"What is so like me?" Freddie said, finally walking back up to her.

"This! Always making promises that you can't keep." he continued staring at her, waiting for her to explain. "'If there's something—anything—on your mind that we need to talk about, I'm right here to listen and support you every step of the way.'" Sam mimicked him from earlier.

"I didn't know it was going to be something like _this_!" he yelled. "This is an absolute absurd idea—even for you!"

"What's so wrong about wanting to be with my best friend!?" she defended, helplessly.

"Nothing!" he replied, sardonically. "Nothing. At. All. Especially when you have a boyfriend that you could've chosen to live with."

She scoffed. "That's so selfish of you!"

He looked at her, a pained expression on his face. He had not expected anything like this; not at all. He couldn't reply to that statement. He pointed to the car and headed off towards the driver's seat. As soon as Sam buckled herself up, he drove off, his mind drifting off to places it had never been.

Sam felt his anger—it was radiating right through her. He couldn't hide it and he wasn't trying to. This had to be their worse night there.

…

Freddie hopped out of the car, tossing Sam her keys. They didn't make it quite to her, falling on the ground. She stopped and picked them up, burning holes through the back of Freddie's head.

He felt her eyes on him but continued walking, knocking on the apartment door. Soon, Gibby answered the door, and once he saw the disappointed look across his best friend's face, he turned to Sam who was right behind him. She gave him a look that stated 'don't ask' before walking in and slamming the door behind her. Carly sat at the table, watching as Freddie slammed the door to the guest room door tomorrow. She, too, turned to Sam who followed right behind Freddie, only to get a slam in the face.

"So, that's it then?" Sam asked, against the door, feeling the water rise in her eyes. She tried to convince herself it was only the fact that she hadn't blinked for a while, but she knew it wasn't. Freddie Benson was the only guy she ever cried for, though she wouldn't ever admit it.

She didn't get a reply. She turned down the hallway and headed towards her room.

"Sam, your dinner has been on the table for an hour," Carly said gently.

She turned to the two, her face red and her eyes watery. "I'm not hungry."

…

"I'm guessing he didn't take it the right way." Carly whispered as she and Sam lay down that night.

Sam shook her head. "Nope."

"I told you that wasn't the right way to go about it."

Sam sighed. She really didn't feel like hearing 'I told you so' right now. "I know…I just wanted to surprise him until the day came."

"I know, but—"

"I need some rest, Carly," she said. "I have a big packing day ahead of me tomorrow."

…

"You couldn't sleep either?" Sam exhaled, walking into the living room where she found Freddie sitting up, running his hand through his hair multiple times.

He took a quick look back but didn't stare for long. He had no intentions of talking to her at the moment.

"Freddie…"

"Save it, Sam," he said, softly. "Go with Carly. See if I care."

"I know you don't mean that," she said. "Look at you. You look like an emotional wreck."

"Says the girl who caused it all in the first place."

She shook her head. "You'll understand soon enough."

"And when will that be? When I'm alone, without my girlfriend in Massachusetts and you're partying it up with Carly in New York."

She didn't reply.

"That's what I thought," he replied, then shuffled to his feet. "Goodnight, Sam."

_Not even a kiss on the cheek._

**AN- Here's chapter 13! Wow, this story has come so far in a few days! I'm glad you guys are liking it and don't worry! They didn't break up…they're just going through a stage right now that every couple may or may not go through! It's important to the storyline, though. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Thanks for the kind reviews. They mean a lot. Here's your next chapter—chapter 14!**

The next day, Sam immediately started to pack up all her stuff. She had decided to let a moving van take everything she owned from here to her newly bought apartment in New York. (**AN-?**)

She looked up to notice Gibby walking into the kitchen and it wasn't til then that she realized she hadn't eaten dinner last night or breakfast this morning. "Hey, Gib?" She asked, gently. She didn't feel like being aggressive or calling him out of his name, but the time would soon come when physical damage was the only way to make her feel better. She had enough of fighting and yelling last night, though. For now, she just wanted something to eat.

"Yep?" Gibby looked up from the sink.

"Are there leftovers?" she questioned and he nodded. "Can you heat me up some?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. "Anything. I know how you must feel—"

"He told you?" she asked and he lowered his head. That was all the answer she needed.

Her stomach started to do summersaults and cartwheels and suddenly, she felt no more remorse. If he knew what she was really doing, he would know he had no right to get angry with her. _If_ he knew.

Just then, her least favorite person in the house at that moment, walked in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. He looked at her for the slightest second, but quickly shied away. "Nevermind, I'm not hungry anymore." she told Gibby, and walked out of the room, brushing past Carly as she walked into the room. She threw the boys a 'what happened now' look and they shot her an 'I dunno' look, though she knew both of them did.

"Is breakfast ready?" Carly asked, deciding Sam just needed some space. "I have to help Sam pack today and I need all the vitamins in me to be able to process correctly."

Freddie looked to Carly. He couldn't help but resent her. He didn't blame her for any of it because it was all, really, left up to Sam. She made the decision, she suffers the consequences.

"Actually, when I came in here, I assumed Sam would have cooked breakfast," Gibby answered his girlfriend. "But she didn't."

Carly sighed, brushing her hair with her fingers. "I'm just gonna start packing up for Sam. She didn't get any rest last night anyway."

Carly directed her answer towards Freddie but he brushed it off, not bothering to utter a word.

"Anyone wants to help? Baby?" she looked at Gibby this time and he nodded.

"I'll help. It'll be sad seeing Sam go to Massachusetts."

Carly's eyes widened and she looked at Gibby, and he didn't say anything more. Freddie was caught off guard with Gibby. "Um, what?"

Gibby shook his head. "I meant New York. New York. Yup."

…

Finally, the day came when it was time for the four to go their separate ways again. Gibby and Carly were exchanging sweet kisses. They promised all four would meet up again soon. Four years wouldn't hold them back again.

Sam and Freddie sat on opposite sides of the bench and Sam felt like crap. So did Freddie, though he was too mad at Sam to admit it. _Just like that, huh_, Sam thought, shaking her head. _This is how he wants me to remember him._

She couldn't believe how much she wanted to just apologize. _Is it so wrong to still sulk over someone after they're obviously now over you after one mistake? Especially if that specific person was the victim of all your little schemes and tricks but at the same time, you completely made their day in ways others couldn't? Are Freddie and I really in love?_

Freddie had some thoughts of his own too. _She chose Carly, and not me_. _Not even an I'm sorry or a proper goodbye_.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the woman over the intercom.

"Flight 209 to Florida. Flight 209 to Florida." Gibby enveloped everyone into individual hugs, Carly's being the hardest to grip out of. He grabbed his entire luggage. "I have to go. And we have to do this again."

Everyone nodded and Gibby walked away, looking back once more to blow a kiss at Carly.

Carly sat next to Sam and Sam gave her a huge hug, trying her best to comfort her while she needed it.

Carly wiped at her eyes and she looked over to her two best friends. "Whatever this is…" she motioned between Sam and Freddie. "You guys need to work out."

Finally, the call that both Carly and Freddie had been dreading—the flight to New York.

"Flight 369, we are departing in 2 minutes." There was a new voice, a squeakier one, heard now.

Carly figured she needed to say this. "You guys are my best friends that need I remind you are _dating_. You can't let it go like this. You just can't. You won't realize how much it hurts until it's gone. You guys have the chance. You've known each other, and loved each other for a long time. My point is: If I were you, I wouldn't leave today without saying goodbye."

Sam turned around to say something, but saw Freddie hadn't even considered it, sitting in the same position he was just a few minutes ago. Not even a budge.

"Flight 369, we depart in a minute. You need to be on your plane in less than a minute."

Carly hugged each of them for a long time, trying to inhale their embrace. "Bye guys."

_Guys_, Freddie thought, questioning himself. He turned around and saw Sam staring right at him. He was taken aback by this.

"W-what are you still doing here?" He asked, breathlessly.

Her face held so much bottled up emotion. Desperation, frustration, anger, and pain.

She handed him her ticket and he read the place it said on it.

"Massachusetts?"

She nodded, taking the ticket back and turning around. She pulled her knees up so that her head could rest on them and she felt a body sit next to her.

"You changed your flight?"

"I never changed it," she told him. "It was my flight all along."

His face held confusion and she explained. "The night I told you that I was moving to New York with Carls, it was only so you wouldn't find out that I was really moving to Massachusetts with you. I wanted to surprise you so badly that I lied. And you got so angry, you didn't talk to me for the last few weeks we had together at all. How do you think that made me feel? And then today, not even giving me anything to say goodbye even if I _was_ going to New York. Even if I had chosen New York, this shows that you were so stubborn to even care about my feelings. I had chosen you all along." She whispered the last part.

He sighed. "I'm really sor—"

"Stop," she said, "You can't just say I'm sorry and expect for me to crumble back into your arms."

"You don't have the right to be mad at me," he told her. "You lied to me. I mean, what was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't talk to me for weeks after that and wouldn't have either bothered to say goodbye." Her voice was gentle, though she was feeling tons of anger right now. "I wouldn't have ever thought you would have stooped that low."

Her eyes were full of tears but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She held her gaze on him until she heard the intercom voice.

"Flight 421 to the gate in 3 minutes. Flight 421 to the gate in 3 minutes."

Sam wiped at her eyes, blinking the tears away. She grabbed her luggage and began walking toward the gate. Freddie hurriedly grabbed his bags and followed her. "Sam, wait." He tugged at her arm.

"Stop," she pulled away, "I'm not letting you do this to me again."

Her words ripped a hole in Freddie's heart. "I'm sorry."

She stopped dead in her tracks, not turning around. "Sorry sometimes isn't enough."

…

**AN- THERE! Thanks for such wonderful reviews! For that, I gave you this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

When the plane arrived in Massachusetts, it was really late—about 10:30 PM. He would have thought about getting sleep, but he couldn't. His mind kept torturing him of the past few weeks and earlier today. Sam chose to sit as far away from Freddie as possible, so when all the Massachusetts flyers exited the plane, and went through security, it was extremely hard to find her. A lot of women exiting the plane had blonde hair but he felt like if it was Sam's hair, he'd be able to differentiate it from anyone else's. He decided to look at clothing instead.

_Too girly…too professional…too formal_, he thought. His eyes landed on someone wearing gray sweats and a plain blue tank. _That's her_. He looked up and saw that this blonde was taking the cab to wherever she was going. The girl turned around for a second and Freddie felt like he could recognize those cerulean eyes anywhere.

He ran towards her and he saw her rushing to get in the cab, practically throwing all her luggage into the car.

"Drive," she told the cab driver and he rushed off. Freddie pulled his head back in pure frustration.

This part of town wasn't that big. He could find her somewhere, right?

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his cell. "Hey Ben," Freddie said into the phone. "I know it's late but do you think you could drop by the airport and pick me up? My car is home…thanks man. You're a life saver. Alright, see ya."

Not long after, Freddie saw his friend's red car pull up and he packed all his things in the backseat and placed himself in the passenger seat.

"Where to?" Ben asked and Freddie cringed. He had asked Sam those exact words the night they had went to the park.

"Erm, my apartment. 1010 Shady Grove Apartments. Apartment 208."

Ben nodded and drove off. "So, how did it go with that blonde you told me you loved? What was her name? I can't remember."

Freddie sighed. "Can we not talk about that right now?"

Ben looked over to Freddie and then back to the road. "Everything alright?"

Freddie didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his hood over his head and gazed out of the window.

"You look like you need a friend," he said. "I'm gonna stay over your house tonight."

Freddie shrugged. He just wanted to get home.

…

Sam looked down at the key in her right hand and then back up at the door. "Shady Grove Apartments, apartment number 201…apartment number 205…ah, here it is. Apartment number 209."

She inserted the key to the door and walked in, turning on the lights, and then closing the door behind her, locking it while she was at it. She looked around. The apartment was big and spacious and big enough for more than one. But she loved the fact that it was only her. She smiled to herself. She really liked it here.

She explored more of her apartment and soon changed into her pajamas, flicking on the TV. Since she had the moving vans come in tomorrow, she had no furniture just yet, so she sat on the floor. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she had eaten nothing but the small meals the plane served all day. She took out her phone and called the only pizza place crazy enough to be up at this time.

"Can I have a large three meat pizza delivered to 1010 Shady Grove Apartments—apartment number 209?...Yup, thanks."

She took out her wallet from her luggage and got out a $5 bill.

When the pizza man arrived at her door, she took the pizza and laid it on the counter, grabbing the five bucks. Before she gave it to him, she heard two people coming up the stairs. She didn't really want to meet people right now. She hurriedly laid the money in his hand and closed the door and once again, locked it.

After about 4 pieces of large sized pizza, she decided she needed to get some sleep to be up and ready to move all her furniture into her apartment.

Lying on the bed, though there wasn't a mattress, Sam fell asleep, drifting into unconsciousness.

…

"Hey," Ben noticed, as he and Freddie were about to enter Freddie's apartment. "Look, someone moved into apartment 209. The 'for sale' sign is gone."

Freddie turned around, wondering who it could be. "Oh, great. I've always wondered when someone would buy it. Now I have a neighbor."

Ben took one last look at the door before entering Freddie's apartment and locking the door behind him.

…

When Sam woke up the next morning, she showered and got ready for a busy day. She knew she needed to get her priorities straightened right away, like she had in California.

She brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair. She looked in the mirror once more before walking to her front door and opening it.

Just as she opened her door, the apartment door in front of her—apartment 208—opened, revealing a tall, hazel-eyed, masculine figure. He held a large trash bag in his hand as he closed the door.

He smiled at her. "Hey, I'm Benjamin. But you can call me Ben."

She shook his hand. "Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"I like that name," he smiled at her. "So, you're the one that moved into apartment 209?"

Sam nodded. "Just got here last night. And you live in apartment 208?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I live on the other side of town. A friend of mine stays there but I visit very frequently."

She nodded, as she realized she had walked with him to the dump area.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," she said, smiling. "But I have to get going. The moving van is already here and so is the towing company. They brought my car and all my furniture from L.A."

"Oh, well I can help you," Ben suggested. "If it's alright with you."

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I would love some help."

They both went toward the moving van and each grabbed a box.

As they walked up the stairs, Sam laughed. "It's funny how fast I just made a friend."

"Ben?" Ben heard Freddie's voice.

"Oh, it's just my friend I was telling you about." Ben told her. "C'mon, I'll introduce you."

"Hey, your girlfriend just called and said—" Freddie stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam with Ben.

Sam's jaw dropped and so did the box, tumbling onto the floor.

Ben eyed the two carefully. "Sam!?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie!?" She put a hand on her forehead before completely passing out.

This could _not_ be happening.

…

**AN-I hope you guys like this chapter. I typed it up really fast but I think it's a pretty good way for them to start building up their relationship again. Anyway, review! The next chapter will be up very soon! Thanks!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	16. Chapter 16

_(Previous Chapter)_

"_Ben?" Ben heard Freddie's voice. _

"_Oh, it's just my friend I was telling you about." Ben told her. "C'mon, I'll introduce you."_

"_Hey, your girlfriend just called and said—" Freddie stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam with Ben._

_Sam's jaw dropped and so did the box, tumbling onto the floor._

_Ben eyed the two carefully. "Sam!?" Freddie asked._

"_Freddie!?" She put a hand on her forehead before completely passing out._

_This could not be happening._

…

Freddie watched Sam sleep. She had been sleeping for the past hour. He dabbed the towel on her smooth face, trying to wipe away the sweat. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. He was glad to finally be near her and not be pushed away.

He mentally slapped himself for acting like such a douche these past few weeks. Something told him he'd regret ignoring her but he didn't listen to it.

His mistake, his consequences. He hoped that somehow, some way, Sam would forgive him, but he knew her. And he knew she was tired of being hurt; she wouldn't want to take that risk again.

He touched her golden hair and lightly smiled.

"So, this is the lucky girl that holds your heart?" Ben asked, walking into Freddie's living room.

"Yeah, she's the one I told you about…"

"Are you guys dating?"

Freddie didn't know where he and Sam stood at this point. You don't exactly ignore your girlfriend for a few weeks and then go back to normal. And all the fights…he was sure Sam was pissed with him. Not to mention all the times she's been trying to avoid him. But they had never really clarified what they were or how things were going. They never broke up nor did they ever state they still wanted to date.

"Um, I dunno," he said, his eyes lingering on the beautiful blonde before him. "We're going through a complicated phase right now."

"Oh, that's understandable," he murmured. "By the way, I put all her boxes in her apartment and I got her keys and car from the tow company."

"Thanks, you're a life saver," Freddie said, giving Ben a genuine grin.

"You said that last night," he recalled.

Freddie shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Nevermind," he said, before pulling out his phone and walking out of the apartment door. "I'm gonna call Peyton."

"Alright." Freddie got up and locked the door, and came and examined Sam again.

As soon as he left, Sam's eyes opened and she held her head.

"What is going on?" she asked, looking around and seeing she wasn't in her apartment. Her eyes landed on Freddie and she instantly remembered what happened.

She stood up, stomping off and heading towards the door. Freddie grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Their faces were so close he could feel her uneven breath on his own lips.

"Dude!" she shouted. "Let go!"

As strong as Sam Puckett was, she couldn't break free from his grip. She kept convincing herself it was because he had gotten stronger, but she knew that wasn't the only reason. Part of her wanted this to happen. She wanted Freddie to hold her and whisper 'I'm sorry' in her ear. She wanted him to kiss her and tell her he'd never do it again. And the other half—well, the other half just wanted to make him suffer without her.

Freddie stumbled around his jumbled up thoughts, trying to hoist up something to say. His incapability to find the right words to say frustrated him. He should have everything in the world to say to this woman in front of him, yet he couldn't find anything that felt _right_.

He released her arms and her eyebrows crinkled into a frown for a second.

She was taken by surprise when his hands encircled her waist and his lips came crashing down onto hers. She mindlessly cradled his neck with her arms and kissed back.

She wanted to reject him; shoot him down for all the pain he caused her, but she couldn't find herself the courage to do so. For a few minutes they kissed. The kiss was rough, but filled with emotion.

For a moment, you could almost call what they were doing a make-out. You know, hands grasping handfuls of hair, bodies moving in harmony, and the occasional pull away to come up for air.

Her breath hitched as she felt his hand move further up her shirt, and rub small circles in her skin just below the beginning of her bra. She felt her neck roll back and she felt him move closer so that their lips met again. She had to admit, she was enjoying the kiss probably would have heated up if her phone had not started to ring.

She internally groaned, leaning up against his chest as she scoped her back pants pocket for her cell phone.

"Ignore it," he groaned, pecking her neck.

She pushed 'talk', pressing her cell to the ear that Freddie wasn't nibbling on.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam," Carly's cheerful voice burst through the phone. "How's Massachusetts?"

"It's good," Sam let out; she was trying to avoid the craving Freddie was giving her.

"How are you and Freddie?" The questioned sounded hesitated.

"We're good," She exhaled, brushing some of her hair off her neck. "In fact, you remember that apartment I told you I bought? Apartment 209? Well Freddie's apartment is—"

She couldn't finish her words as she let out a loud moan when Freddie kissed her soft spot.

"Um, Sam?"

"I have to go. Bye."

"Wait," Carly exclaimed. "What were you gonna say about Freddie's apartme—"

But it was too late. Sam hand already hung up.

Her lips immediately searched for Freddie's but before she could find them, there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Freddie told her, but again, she got up and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ben," she said. "What brings you by here?"

"Yeah, Ben," Freddie appeared behind Sam. "What are you doing here?"

Ben didn't have a chance to answer. A girl with extremely curly black hair and forest green highlights popped up behind Ben. She outstretched her hand and Sam shook it, not noticing a buzzer was on it, and it shocked the living daylights out of Sam.

Freddie frowned but Sam beamed. "Wow, you are?"

"I'm Peyton—Ben's girlfriend," she said, smiling, showing off her pearly whites. "You must be Sam."

"Sam I am." She said, and the two began laughing. Sam loved hanging out with people like Peyton. They were playful and funny. It was the perfect distraction she needed.

"Peyton and I were wondering if you and Freddie wanted to go catch some lunch with us." Ben said.

"Or," Sam suggested. "Peyton and I could go get lunch and bring it back here. I think we should get to know each other better."

Ben shrugged, looking at Freddie. "Um, okay?"

"C'mon, Sam, I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends."

…

The duo entered Sam's car and started to blab about all kinds of things. Pranks, peoples, and the past. She was distracted when her phone beeped in her pocket.

**From: Fredward**

**Trying to escape so fast, Princess?**

She glared at the phone, trying to focus on the road at the same time.

**To: Fredward**

**We still have a lot to talk about. **

She waited.

**From: Fredward**

**I know that…for the most part, am I forgiven?**

She scoffed, earning a curious look from Peyton.

**To: Fredward**

**No, not yet.**

She pressed the power button, turning her phone off. She had gotten enough of surprises for one day.

**AN-I kinda like this Peyton character. She's outgoing, funny, and a perfect friend for Sam. What do you guys think of her? Tell me in reviews! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN-I'm really happy that a lot of people like Peyton. I think she'll be cool for Sam. I didn't want Sam to just have Freddie and Ben. I think that no matter how tomboyish girls are, they'll still need someone who can relate if they boyfriend problems or something. And since Carly's way in Massachusetts and Gibby's way in Florida…I just thought of Peyton and boom. There she was. Peyton is a distraction for Sam while she and Freddie are still having difficulties. I was originally thinking about Ben's girlfriend being named Zoe and she was going to be a bit of a ditz but decided against it. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean a lot. Enjoy and Review!**

"Sam," Freddie walked across the hall and knocked on Sam's apartment door. "Open the door."

Sam came to the door, laughing. "What is it?"

"I haven't seen you in days!"

"So?" she shrugged.

"_So_ we do have problems to work out."

"Eh, I don't feel like it. Peyt and I are gonna go drop balloons filled with bird poop off the top of the roof and onto pedestrians!" she smiled as she said the last part.

Freddie frowned. "You do realize we're still dating."

Sam raised one eyebrow. "Are we really?"

"Sam, look!" Peyton appeared next to Sam and Freddie grimaced. "I found the coolest video—oh, hey Freddie."

Freddie wasn't sure if he should say hey or walk away. He chose the latter, slamming his apartment door behind him.

"Did I do something?" Peyton asked.

"No, he's just…going through stuff right now," she shrugged, closing her door too. "Don't mind him, Peyt."

Peyton nodded, still feeling a little guilty.

…

"Sam," Freddie knocked on Sam's apartment door for the second time that day, hoping Peyton wasn't there."

Once she opened the door, he pushed past her, making his way to the couch.

"Dude!" She shouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why're you avoiding me?"

"Why do you keep chasing me?"

He laughed, dryly. "I'm not letting you go that easily." He paused. "What happened to us? We used to be so different and crazy that we just worked. Now…we conflict way more than we used to."

"We're not strazy teens anymore." She concluded.

"Strazy?"

"Strange and crazy!" She said, sitting next to him. "The point is that we have to prioritize before our relationship can work. So for now let's agree to just be friends."

His eyes widened and his breathing quivered. He stood, pacing around the room. "That's it? You're just giving up on everything we had?"

"Well, it's not like we can work it out. Too many things were said and done."

"So, you're quitting!?" He held his head. All this was giving him a major headache. "Not everything in this relationship is going to be perfect! We will have times like these that we have to conquer!"

She gave him a look of sorrow. "Maybe time will change us."

He glanced at her once more before standing up and walking out of her apartment, into his, and banging the door after him.

Sam looked after him. She was always ruining something. No matter how much she tried to bring herself to run after him, she couldn't. She sighed, standing up and going to lock her apartment door.

"Rest, I need rest," she murmured, before passing out on her bed.

…

Sam walked into inside out burger, her eyes searching for Peyton and Ben. They had invited her out for lunch and with everything that went down last night, she wanted to start learning to know people better; she figured Freddie wouldn't talk to her for a while anyways.

"Sam!" She turned around to see Ben and Peyton sitting down and waving her over. She frowned when she noticed them wave to someone else as she sat down and saw that that person was none other than Freddie Benson.

_Seriously,_ she thought, sitting down, noticing the only other available seat was right next to her.

As he sat down, Ben and Peyton saw both of them scoot as far away from each other as possible.

"Uh, excuse us," Ben said, grabbing Peyton's hand. "We're gonna go order for all of us."

They left without an answer and Sam turned to Freddie.

"Look, I don't want this whole not dating thing to affect our friendship, alright?"

Freddie turned to her. "Uh, I totally agree."

"Okay then."

"Okay then." He mimicked.

He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and kiss her. Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing.

It was obvious the two regretted everything that had happened last night and since the beginning of when they started dating again.

If they could redo the whole thing, they would. Unfortunately, you cannot go back in time.

…

"So, what's up with you and Benson?" Peyton asked as she and Sam sat on Sam's apartment couch that night.

"Pfft, what do you mean?"

"C'mon now. A few weeks ago at inside out burger, you two kept sneaking secret glances at each other! And you were biting your lip! Remember what you told me that means?"

Sam grinned, throwing a pillow at Peyton who just laughed.

"What changed from the day I first met you about two months? Both of you guy's hair was disheveled and your lips were swollen."

Sam blushed. "Shut up!" She threw another pillow at her.

Sam's phone began to ring and she glanced at it. "Oh I have to take this. My best friend is calling. Be right back."

"Hey, Carls, what's up?" she asked, closing the door to her bedroom.

"Nothing much," Carly said, her cheerfulness extremely evident.

"I can tell you're smiling. Why are you smiling?" Sam laughed, plopping on top of her bed.

"No reason," the happiness was still there.

"Shay, tell me!" Sam pried, trying her best to sound convincingly annoyed. She failed. She couldn't be annoyed with Carly while she wasn't there.

Sam stood up from her bed as Carly hesitated.

"Well," she started. "The best thing happened to me today."

Sam shrugged. "What was it?"

She heard two voices speaking over the other end. The one that wasn't Carly's sounded loosely familiar.

"Um, well," she began.

The other voice shouted into the phone. "We're getting married."

Her phone fell to the floor, just like her jaw.

The other voice was Gibby.

Gibby and Carly were getting married.

**AN-I didn't want to leave Gibby and Carly out of the story so I did that…which is a bit weird. I dunno. It wasn't expected so I just thought 'what the heck'. I thought about the idea of them coming to visit Sam and Freddie but that didn't cut it so I did something more extreme and important and…that came along. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter. My power went out for a while.**

**Oh yeah, on to greater news. I have a new story for Seddie planned out. I have no idea when the first chapter will premier but I do plan on making the updates for that story less quicker than these. Maybe one a day instead of how I did this story—which is like three a day. Anyway, be prepared for that soon. **

**Thanks**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN-This is the continuation of the last chapter (obviously, haha) when Carly told Sam that she and Gibby were getting married and so I hope you enjoy and review!**

"Is she okay? What happened?" As Sam opened her eyes, she heard these questions coming from an extremely acquainted voice.

"I dunno," The girl—Peyton answered, panicked. "We were talking, her phone rang, she went to answer it, and I heard a loud thump and when I walked in the room she was passed out on the floor!"

_So, I passed out,_ she thought. _For the second time since I've come to Massachusetts. Fan-bat-tastic_.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Ben suggested.

"Yeah, she might have a concussion from hitting the ground so hard." This time it was Freddie speaking; not Ben.

This caught her attention and she brought her eyes to open, catching the responsiveness of everyone in the room.

Freddie sat by her side, holding her hand, and Ben and Peyton stood behind him, biting their tongues in consideration. Freddie quickly stood also, unwinding their fingers and trying his best to brush off the fact that he cared.

She didn't ask 'what happened' or 'what's wrong with me' since she already knew the answers to those questions.

"Where's my phone and is Carly still on the line?"

Freddie motioned to the door. "Your phone is in your apartment and no, Carly said she'd call you back later.

She sat up correctly on the sofa and Peyton took a seat next to her. "Dude! That scared the chiz outta me."

Sam smiled a little. "Sowwey." She apologized in her baby voice. "And thanks you guys. I was just kinda shocked."

"Yeah, about that," Freddie said, still standing up besides Ben. "What did Carly say to make you so traumatized?"

Sam shook her head wildly. "No," she said, replaying what had happened earlier. "I _refuse_ to tell you that. If they want you to know, they will tell you."

"They?" Freddie asked, but Sam didn't answer. His phone began to ring.

"Hmm, it's Gibby." He pressed 'talk'. "Hello? Yup, mmhmm, _what_!?"

Like Sam, his phone fell outta his hand and Freddie followed, hitting the ground in a matter of seconds.

…

"I can't believe they're getting married," Freddie said.

"I can't believe Gibby actually had the guts to propose." Sam scoffed.

"I can't believe our best friends got married before us!" Freddie let out and Sam's gaze fell from him to the floor and back up to him again.

Freddie instantly regretted letting the words escape from his mouth as he saw the expression Sam was giving him. "Well, I meant b-because it has only been a few months and—"

"I know," Sam said, throwing him the first genuine smile in a long time.

"Getting married. At twenty-two…that's memorable." He tried to create small talk.

"Hey, my mom and dad got married at 15."

"That's not illegal?" He asked, chuckling.

"Do we Pucketts ever care about what's illegal and what's not?"

They both laughed, staring up at each other. Freddie leaned in and to his surprise, Sam didn't reject him. In fact, she moved closer towards him too. They were only two inches away.

"Hey, do you guys think this shirt goes with these pants?" A weirdly dressed man entered Freddie's apartment, wearing red and black pants with a purple, green, and blue shirt, startling both Sam and Freddie.

"Um, who are you?" Freddie asked, slightly agitated.

"Sorry, wrong apartment."

…

"Hey, Carls, what's all this insanity about you and Gibby getting married? This is huge!"

"I know and he flew all the way down here to New York from Florida to tell me he missed me. Then he proposed and although it wasn't the most romantic way, he still did it."

Sam grinned. She was happy for both of her best friends but she didn't think they knew how big a responsibility marriage was. "Where is the mermaid now?"

"Oh, he's in the shower right now." Carly said. "He's gonna be staying with me. He doesn't want to go to college anymore. And now…we're engaged."

_I can't believe our best friends got married before us__**, **_she thought about what Freddie said earlier. She missed dating him. Maybe what she did a few nights ago wasn't the right decision because as of right now, she wasn't mad at him anymore whatsoever.

What if she and Freddie were to get married? What then? Could they handle all the mishaps?

She zoned in and out of what Carly was saying. Something along the lines of which flower: roses or tulips?

"Hey, Carls, I'll call you in a few minutes." She said, figuring she wanted to give Carly her full attention, but something else was on her mind.

She hung up before hearing Carly's protest and tossed her phone on the sofa—she didn't want any interruptions for what she was about to do.

She ran out of her apartment and knocked on it. As she heard footsteps, she braced herself.

"Sam? What are you doing he—"

Sam cut him off by forcefully placing her lips on his. They stumbled back a little, now both of them right in front of the door. She closed it with her foot, not bothering to lock it.

Freddie instantly placed both of his hands on her waist and lifted her up so now they both sat on the sofa, she on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself into him—as far as they could be squished together.

She went to his ear and he roughly attacked her neck, sucking wildly.

She pulled a handful of his hair and heard him moan into her mouth, which completely turned her on.

Without permission, he inserted his tongue into her mouth and moved his hands up her shirt.

She pulled back, breathing heavily, but still pulling him for another long, forceful, and rough kiss.

"Hey guys," The same stranger burst through the door, interrupting Sam and Freddie for the second time that day. "Does this hat make my head look big?"

"Get outta here!" They simultaneously shouted, kissing each other again.

**AN-K, so lot of Seddie and I'm glad you guys are liking **_**My Fake Fiancé**_**. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter of this story. Review!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN-I feel like this chapter is a filler but everything that happens, happens for a purpose. Sorry it's up so late. I've been busy packing for the trip with my family tomorrow. Anyway, here's chapter 19 of After Four Years. Enjoy & Review!**

**PS. I updated **_**My Fake Fiance **_**at 12 midnight. That counts as today, right!? I'll try and update My Fake Fiancé again for the extra chapter I promised though! **

When Sam woke the next morning, she found she was encircled in a very tight embrace. She squinted her eyes open and was met with a bare chest—Freddie's chest. Her eyes widened and she looked down underneath the sheets. _Thank gosh we're still dressed_, she thought, and then looked up at Freddie. He was still asleep so she knew all that kissing must've worn him out. She smiled at the thought.

She unwrapped one of his arms from around her and quietly slipped out of his room. She opened the door to his apartment, took out the keys to her apartment, and unlocked the door, walking in.

"God, Peyton! You scared me!" Sam jumped, startled by the girl in the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?"

She looked around and saw the place was clean then she turned to the couch where two blankets were neatly folded.

Peyton smirked. "Sorry I didn't ask you," She was still smirking. "But I heard the incessant moans coming from Freddie's apartment, I knew you were there, and well, let's just say I wouldn't want to walk in on something like that."

Sam blushed.

"So, tell me all about it."

"About what?" Sam asked, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"The…ya know, intimate actions," She prodded.

"Peyton!" Sam hit her, playfully on the shoulder. "We were just kissing!"

"Oh," Peyton shrugged. "Oh yeah." She tossed Sam her phone. "A girl named 'Carls' kept calling. I saw it on your caller ID but thought it'd be rude to answer without your permission."

Sam smirked, taking her phone. "Oh, but you'll stay overnight in my apartment without permission? That's rich, Peyt."

"Morning girls," Ben walked in the room, giving Sam a kiss.

"You let Ben stay here too!?" Sam asked incredulously. "In _my_ bed!"

Ben put his hands up to surrender. "I was supposed to stay over at Freddie's but I couldn't." He smiled at her. "Where is the former virgin anyways?"

Sam mentally slapped herself. "We're both still pure, Ben!"

"With all that moaning?" He asked. "Sureeee."

"Morning everybody." Freddie burst through Sam's apartment door, smiling. "How did everyone sleep?"

"Oh, we're not important," Peyton slapped him on the shoulder. "And by the way, I hope nobody complains to the office and get you kicked out of here. I know I wouldn't be able to sleep with the loud, endless, moans."

Freddie blushed red, and to save him from his embarrassment, everyone threw their eyes to Sam's cell, that had just started ringing.

"I have to take this. Be right back."

She ran into the small corridor between their two apartments.

"It's about time!" Carly answered the phone angrily.

"Sorry about that," She said. "But listen, about the whole marriage thing…I guess you can say it saved Freddie and I's relationship _but_ don't you guys think you're rushing into this kinda thing. You've only been dating for a few months…"

"I know but I think this is good for us," Carly told her. "Getting married at 22 is almost like getting pregnant at 16. You're capable of some responsibilities and others you need to wait on. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No," Carly answered honestly. "Gibby and I are getting married and…if that's a problem then—"

"It's just not logical thinking—on his part or yours." Sam explained. "Look, I'm not saying it was a mistake…well who am I kidding? I am. Does Spencer know?"

"Yes," Carly said.

"And he has a problem with it, right?"

"Yes," Carly said a little softer.

"Exactly. He's your older brother and since I'm a few months older than you, I can be considered to be your older sister." Sam sighed. "I'm just saying a person doesn't get married because they miss one another. They get married because they love each other and cherish every waken moment with that person."

Carly stayed silent for a while. "I see how it is."

"Good," Sam said. "I mean, not that Gibby isn't a good guy but—"

"You're jealous," Carly interrupted.

Sam frowned. "That's not true at all. I'm happy for you I just don't fully support you and Gibby's decision."

"Jealous," Carly stated again.

"Dude, I'm not—"

"Bye, Sam."

Sam went to protest but was met with the dial tone.

She sighed, frustratedly and walked back into her apartment, pushing past everyone and slamming the door to her room door.

…

"Hey," Freddie said, pressing 'talk' on his phone.

"Not that it isn't good to hear your voice but according to Carly I'm not allowed to talk to you or Sam."

"Me? What did I do!? And how can she tell you which of your best friends to talk to?"

Gibby sighed. "She's my fiancé. That's how marriage works."

"No," Freddie assured him. "It's not. You can talk to me and if Carly has a problem with it, she knows where to contact me at."

"Since we're talking and all," Gibby began. "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was gonna ask my cousin, Mara, to be my best man but apparently the whole purpose of a 'best man' is for the person to be a man _so_ that's why I'm asking you."

Freddie grinned. Same old weird Gibby.

"I'd be honored to be your best man—even if I was second choice to your female cousin Mara."

"Great," Gibby said. "Oh, Carly's coming. I gotta go. Talk to you later.

…

"Have you talked to Carly today?" Sam asked, as she and Freddie ate pizza and watched a movie.

"No, but I talked to Gibby," Freddie said. "He told me Carly didn't want him to talk to either of us."

Sam groaned. "I left her like 50 voicemails."

"Yeah, what did you do anyway?"

"She thinks I'm jealous of her and Gibby's marriage just because I said that getting engaged at 22 is not the best thing she's done."

"Oh," Freddie said, nibbling at his food. He fingered with the object in his pocket. "Yeah, it's um, a really crazy idea."

"I know, right." She agreed, not noticing his change in mood. "So, wanna make out now?"

"But we're eating pizza!" He said, laughing.

"Great," she told him, leaning in. "We can kill two birds with one stone."

**AN-REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN-I have a question for you guys. Where do you want this story to end? It could go on forever but I think the story will get a little…tedious. I mean, I enjoyed writing this story this far and I will write more—if you guys want it. But for those of you who want a little something different, I have one question for you—is there something or more than one thing that you would have liked to see before the story is over? I have something I've been working on but I'm already working on this story and My Fake Fiancé and I don't feel like my standards of handling & updating three stories at once is set that high…not if I plan on posting a chapter a day. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think in reviews because I want to satisfy everyone with the ending of this story. Thanks! Enjoy and Review!**

"Carls, this is Sam," Sam was leaving yet another voicemail on Carly's phone. "For the millionth time, call me back."

"Maybe you should wait for her to call you back," Freddie suggested. "Because to no avail will she answer any of your calls."

"To anyone else, sure, I wouldn't even bother calling back once," she sighed. "But Carly's my best friend and I know she would've called to tell me all about a pair of new shoes she got."

"Well it _is _1 AM over there…"

"So?" she groaned. "Something's up with her. I have no idea what it is…but something is up with her."

"Well, for now, let's sleep." Freddie patted the bed beside him, motioning for her to come lay down.

"I have an apartment of my own and I intend to use it. I have some things to do, alright?"

He pouted but nodded. "Goodnight."

She didn't say it back but walked over to place a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned. _It's a shame how her littlest of gestures can turn me on_.

…

"Hey Freddie," Gibby said into the phone. "Let's play a game, alright?"

"Um, okay?" Freddie was so confused.

_Who calls a person at 4 AM to play a game!? _He thought, still groggy from sleeping.

"This is a game called what would you do. You start." He said.

"What would you do if you had to get some sleep but your best friend woke you up at the wee hours of the morning to play a freaking game?" Freddie asked, half asleep.

"Fine, fine," Gibby said. "I'll go first since you're feeling a little boring right now."

Freddie buried his head in his pillow, barely making out the words Gibby said into the phone.

"What would you do if you knocked up your 22 year old fiancé the night before you separated to go to different places and now, the only reason you're getting married is to cover up the fact that you made a mistake but it turns out trying to cover up that mistake is making the whole situation an even bigger mistake?"

Freddie jumped out of bed at this, pulling himself out of the covers and running into his kitchen. He grabbed a glass of liquor, imbibing it down as fast as he had poured it in. He could hear Gibby's consistent 'Are you there's' coming through the phone.

Finally, after Freddie had run his hands through his hair one last time, he gained the courage to speak.

"Are you telling me that…that…" he didn't have to finish his sentence. Gibby understood.

"Mmmhmm," he said through the phone.

_That was like four months ago_, Freddie thought.

Freddie didn't have the slightest idea on how to react.

Should he take the 'how could you guys be so irresponsible' road or the 'everything will come together and start making sense' one? He decided the last thing Gibby needed right now was stress. He took the supportive route instead of the hounding one.

"Don't…don't think all negative things. I mean, there are great things about what's happening right now." He wasn't a very good persuader. "I don't think 22 is such a bad age to have a child. For the most part, Carly is a very accountable woman and I'm sure she'll make a great mother."

"I know…but what about this whole marriage thing?" Gibby asked. "We're not getting married right now because we want to…it's because we feel like we have to."

Freddie sighed, trying to calm down. "Then maybe the wedding shouldn't be happening. Don't try and fix a mistake with another mistake. It won't work…"

Gibby didn't say anything and all Freddie could hear was his jittery breathing.

"It's going to be fine," Freddie assured him, while trying to really assure himself.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Mmmhmm, like what?"

"Like keeping this a secret from Sam," Gibby said. "Carly doesn't want her to know…she thinks she'll be looked down on her best friend. That's why she hasn't been answering her—because she knew she'd crack."

Freddie nodded, taking everything in. "I can do that."

"Thanks." He said.

"It's not a problem…now I _really_ need to sleep. I have morning classes all this week."

"Okay, I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Freddie pressed 'end' and lay flat out on his couch, slipping into unconsciousness for the second time that night."

…

"So, what do you think about hanging out tonight?" Sam asked. It was a few days after Freddie had found out about Carly and Gibby's situation and he realized keeping a secret from his girlfriend was much, _much_ harder than he had thought.

"Uh, homework," Freddie lied, turning around.

"Wait," Sam stopped him, pulling his arm back. "I can help you with it."

Freddie shook his head. "Oh, there's no need for that…it's probably something 'lame'. I'm sure you won't be interested. He began walking off again.

"Dude!" Sam grabbed his arm again. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"N-nothing!" Freddie stuttered out. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"We only hung out once this week!" Sam accused. "That's not normal for us."

"What is ever normal in this relationship?"

Sam put a hand on her hip. "Tell me what's going on."

"Look, I swear nothing is going on!" Freddie said, softly. He walked up to her and placed a long, deep kiss on her lips. "I'll see you a bit later, alright? Last day of morning classes."

Sam sighed, watching him walk off. First, Carly's outlandishness and now his? What was going on around here?

**AN-Hmm, so maybe this story won't be ending as soon as I thought. Hope you liked chapter 20!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- So sorry for the long wait for me to update. No excuses; just lack of responsibility on my part. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 21. Review!**

"C'mon, pick up, pick up," Sam muttered into the phone, but once again, it went straight to his voicemail. She groaned and threw her phone at across the room, and luckily, it landed on the couch. She began raiding her fridge, muttering out profanities along the way.

"Woah, what's up with you?" Freddie asked, walking into her apartment.

Sam popped her head around to face him with a glare.

"What?" he asked. "What did I do?"

"Where's your little friend?"

Freddie frowned. "Which one?"

"You know you only have one." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Ben! I'm talking about Ben!"

"Why do you need Ben?"

"Because," Sam said, gnawing on a leftover piece of bacon. "He and I were supposed to go out tonight."

"Erm, why?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, Peyton's out of town visiting her grandmother, and you've been busy, so Ben and I made plans to go bowling tonight. Then we're gonna hang out at his place."

"Why didn't you just ask me to hang out with you?"

Sam shrugged. "Didn't want to bother you. You seemed…stuck on the idea of not hanging with me anymore."

Freddie sighed. "It's not that I don't want to. I just have—"

"Homework to do, secrets to keep, a girlfriend to avoid? Yeah, I get it."

"Sam, I—" Freddie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She grabbed her cell phone and jacket off the couch. "See you later…or not."

With that, she opened the door, walked out with Ben, who had noticed her sour mood, and into his car.

…

"So, what's bothering you?" Ben asked, as the pair sat on Ben's couch, waiting for their Chinese food delivery.

Sam shrugged. "What do you mean 'what's bothering me'?"

"You've been…I dunno…zoned out the whole time we've been together," he said, looking over at her. "What's going on? Is this about that one time Peyt and I set your toilet water on fire because we did _not_ know the fire would spread."

"If I tell you, you have to _swear_ you won't tell _anyone_."

"Um, okay," Ben said.

"Spit shake on it." She said, holding out her hand full of spit.

Ben hesitantly spat on his palm and connected his hand with Sam's, wincing.

"You get used to it," she smiled at his disgusted expression. "Anyways…the other day, me and Freddie were hanging—"

"Oh, boyfriend problems," Ben said, nodding. "I can tell you exactly what you have to do. Go to a supermarket, find a fading gold ring, and spell out the word—"

"Dude, just shut up a sec!" She yelled, and he frowned. "Like I was saying, we were at my house just hanging out for like, the first time that week, and suddenly, he looked at the clock, saw it was 10:00 and then rushed out, saying he had to finish a school project." She paused. "I guess he was in such a rush, he forgot his PearPhone on the counter. It ringed and I was about to just ignore it, but then I saw the words 'we're having a boy' pop across the screen."

Ben shrugged. "So, one of his friend's is pregnant?"

"It was from Gibby; who's engaged to my best friend, Carly." Sam looked down. "Do you think Gibby is cheating on Carly and Freddie knows? Did Gibby get another girl pregnant? I mean, if Carly was pregnant, she would tell me."

"Hasn't this Carly girl been ignoring you?" Ben asked and Sam nodded. "Maybe she _is_ pregnant but just doesn't want you to know."

Sam shook her head. "I doubt that. Besides, why wouldn't she want me to know?"

Ben looked around the room, warily. "She's hiding something…maybe."

"What would she possibly be hiding?" Sam asked, throwing Ben a confused look. "The only thing she hasn't ever told me was when Freddie and I broke up and the two of them kissed. They still have no idea that I know."

Ben's eyes averted to Sam. "Didn't you say Freddie was acting weird too?"

"Yeah, ever since about a month ago."

Ben bit his bottom lip. "Y-you don't think it's the two of them who are hiding something, do you?"

"Again, what could they possibly be hiding?"

"Do you think Carly is pregnant—not by her fiancé, but by…"

"Freddie wouldn't ever do that…out of everything he's done…I _know_ him." She paused and sighed. "At least I think I do."

Ben stared at her for a moment and then huffed. "If Freddie _did_ do that, he doesn't know what he's giving up. You're a beautiful, hilarious, and flawless human being."

Sam smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a short hug—which was unusual for her.

"Thanks." The doorbell then rang twice. "Get off of me," she said, pushing Ben off. "The foods here."

…

"I'm not sure how long I can keep up your secret," Freddie said, lying on his bed. "Sam's beginning to hang with other people because I can't seem to stay around her without wanting to exploit to her that Carly is nearly five months pregnant!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But Carly will _strangle_ me if she even knows I told _you_! Just please! _Please!"_

Freddie let out a huge breath. "I don't know if I can…it's ruining our relationship. You know I'm terrible at keeping secrets from her!"

"I know, which is why I so appreciate you being so selfless!" Gibby told him. "Carly's gonna be home any minute now so I should go."

"Wait, what about the—" There was a beeping noise, signaling Gibby had hung up. "Wedding."

…

"Oh, hey, you're home." Freddie said, hearing his apartment complex door close. "How was hanging with Ben?"

"It was fantastic," she told him. "As a matter of fact, we're doing it again tomorrow night."

Freddie tried to ignore the jealousy panging at his heart. "Great, great. That's awesome."

"We were thinking about inviting you, actually," Sam said, walking into his kitchen. "But I guess you'll be busy doing homework or something."

"No!" He said, way too quickly. "Tomorrow's, uh, tomorrow's good."

"Great." Sam smiled. "Be ready at ten."

"PM?" He questioned. "Like at night?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, you of all people should know that Sam Puckett almost never wakes up before ten AM in the morning."

"Sorry, tomorrow at ten is not good."

"But you just said—"

"I know," he told her, looking apologetic. "But I forgot I have a project to do for, uh, technology class and I really need to get started."

She glared at him, crossing her arms. "I find it funny how you and Ben have the same exact classes but _he_ seems to make time for me. He didn't a mention a thing about a tech project."

He looked away, and she immediately knew he was lying.

"Whatever," she sneered. "I'm outta here."

With that, she stormed out of his apartment and into hers.

_Damn Freddie_, she thought before lying out on her couch, playing everything she and Ben had talked out about earlier in her mind. _I want to think I know you…but right now…that's completely impossible._


	22. Chapter 22

**AN-This chapter has a bad word in it (****The 'S' word****). Just a heads up in case anyone didn't want to read because of the lingo! But I couldn't find a better word to replace it because, well, what happened is majorly serious and shocking. Anyway, I hope that doesn't deter you from reading! Please enjoy and review!**

...

Freddie waited for 10:00 to come as he did per usual. Every single day for the past two weeks, he and Gibby had video chatted—it was the time Carly usually fell asleep.

"Are you guys still getting married or what?" Freddie asked, that particular night.

He saw Gibby shrugging. "Ever since we found out about the baby, we've been focused on nothing but health, safety, and each other. We haven't talked about our wedding yet…it's so confusing."

"I have a question for you. How did all of this happen?"

Gibby scoffed. "I know I'm smarter than you and all but even _I know_ how these things happen."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I mean, how did it happen? Like, you guys used some sort of protection, right?"

"We were a bit caught up in the moment."

Freddie sighed. "Can't believe you guys could be so irresponsible."

"Well gee, thanks." Gibby muttered. "So, how's it going it Sam?"

"Terrible!" Freddie exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna tell her."

"What? _No_!" Gibby exclaimed, calming down his voice, remembering Carly was asleep.

"I'm gonna have to!" Freddie said. "I care about you and Carly but lately I've been ignoring my girlfriend. And that's not okay."

"All you have to do is keep up the act for another four months and by then, Carly would have conceived and—"

"You make it sound so easy," Freddie shook his head. "I'll talk to you later, Gib."

…

"Hello?" Sam picked up her phone off of her bedstand, wondering who the heck could be calling her at 5 AM in the morning.

"Sam?"

"Dude, you couldn't just walk across the hall instead!?"

"No, I've been thinking about a few things and we really need to talk."

"Fredward," a groan erupted from Sam's lips. "If you need to talk to me then _you_ come over _here_. There's no way I'm getting out of bed at this hour."

"Okay," he said, sighing. "I'll be over there in two minutes. Your key is on top of the door sill, right?"

Sam scoffed. "There's door's unlocked."

Sam waited as Freddie muttered something about 'safety' to her before deciding to hang up.

_Two minutes, huh_, she thought, throwing her phone on the bed. She laid her head back on her pillow and tried going back to sleep.

'We need to talk'. She dreaded those words and let's face it—she had been forced into watching thousands of chick flicks with Carly. She knew what they meant; she just hoped this scenario was different. _He's breaking up with me_, she thought. _It all makes sense now—his strange behavior, his refusal to hang out with me anymore, and these strange 10:00 things._

She got out of bed, grabbing a sock from her drawer. She began to venture to her kitchen and raiding her fridge for a stick of butter. _Just in case_, she thought, tossing the buttersock on the counter.

The moment the buttersock hit the counter, the door opened slowly.

"Hey," he said, walking in, his phone in his right hand. "I thought you weren't gonna get out of bed at this hour."

She shrugged, walking out of her kitchen and into the living room. "Decided against it."

They sat next to each other on the couch and she pressed her fingers into her bare knees.

He looked around, ultimately wondering if what he was about to do was worth the risk. She held her hands out, saying 'are you gonna tell me something or what?'

He took a deep breath. "I'm sure you realized I've been acting weird the past month or so and I know you're upset with me."

"No kidding," she mumbled, and she began to chew on her lip—something she did when she was nervous.

"But I have a perfectly logical…reason for all of that." He paused to see her reaction. She stared at him expressionless. "But first…I think we should talk about some things—"

"And I'm going back to sleep," she mumbled, standing up and heading for her room.

"No, I promise it'll make sense later."

She rolled her eyes and with a big huff, she turned back around to sit in her original spot on the couch.

"Well…" she gestured for him to continue.

"You trust me, right?" He asked, as they stared into each other's eyes.

She shook her head. "Nowadays, I don't really know _who_ to trust. It's like everyone has been…disappearing—not that I care."

His hand twitched. "About a month ago, I found out something _huge_ and I was told not to tell you, but this whole thing is ruining what we have and I refuse to let it go any further."

"So?" She asked. "What is it?"

"You see, Carly—"

His phone began to ring loudly and he jumped, startled at the vibration it was giving off. He looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Gibby. "Hold that thought." He told her before running into the kitchen to get a bit of privacy.

_He's breaking up with me for my best friend's fiancé!?_ She thought, disbelief forming in her eyes.

"_Shit_," she heard him say, frantically, and suddenly she wanted to know what he was being told and who was talking to him. "Are you _serious_?...yeah, yeah, I—I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Freddie turned back to Sam and sighed. "Get ready. We have to go somewhere."

She gave him a look that seemed confused. "Dude, it's five AM in the morning!"

"Sam," he said, forcefully. "Go! We need to be outta here as soon as possible!"

She had never heard him sound so scared before and she knew whatever had happened, it couldn't be good.

She ran into her room and plastered deodorant over both of her perfectly shaved armpits. She jumped in a pair of jeans and threw on a tank top. She ran over to her converse and slipped them on, grabbing her sweater as she and Freddie rushed out of her door. They hopped in his car and Freddie stepped on the gas pedal, driving the car into the direction of the interstate.

"Why're we going out of town?"

Freddie shook his head. He wouldn't tell her now. This isn't how she deserved to find out; considering she'd see when they got there anyway. How could something like this be happening? To Gibby? To Carly? To both of his best friends? He just _couldn't _believe Carly had a miscarriage.

**AN-Intense, right? So, yup. They're heading to New York where Carly and Gibby are. Anyway, again, sorry for the one swear word. It wasn't meant to offend or make anyone feel like this will become a regular thing because it **_**won't**_**. Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

After about an hour of doing nothing but scraping the dirt out of her nails, Sam sighed, turning to her boyfriend and slapping her hands down on her legs. This was probably the longest time they spent together for a long time and they were spending it in _silence_. That was _not_ good. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on? I—I mean…are you through with me? Are we done just like that?"

"What?" He asked, incredulously. "No. _Never_. Why would you think that?"

Sam loosened up a bit but she still wasn't happy. She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmm, give me a second to think about that." She tapped her index finger against her chin, pretending to think. "Well, I dunno. Maybe it's the fact that out of this whole entire month, we've spent about twenty four hours together."

He kept his eyes locked on the road ahead, but continued to talk to Sam. "Sam, you know I've been busy—"

Sam shook her head, gazing out of the window. It was still dark out. "You're not busy," Sam whispered. "You don't have to keep lying to me. If there's another girl, I'll leave—"

"There's no one else, I swear." Freddie said, sighing. He wanted her to find out—just the right way. Was there even still a right way? Either way was gonna hurt her. She either finds out when she gets there and see's Carly all blown up or she finds out by him, which technically wasn't the right way either. What did it matter anyway? There wasn't a baby anymore.

Sam didn't say anything more. Could what Ben told her be right? _Another_ woman didn't include the same woman. The same woman he had his first crush on. The same woman he had dated for a day or two and was heartbroken the moment they broke up. The same woman he had kissed before she left to pursue her dreams in New York. Sure, Sam wasn't really around at those times and Freddie wasn't taken, but that still didn't mean it wasn't supposed to hurt her. Carly was the same woman for all of these things with Freddie; and possibly the same woman he got pregnant.

She placed her fingers on top of her temple and squeezed, trying to push everything away. Every assumption, every undecided decision, everything Ben had told her—she pushed it all away.

"Stop," Sam told him. "Stop the car."

"What? Why?" Freddie asked, not stopping. In fact, he began to speed up.

"Stop the car!" She demanded. "I'm walking back home!"

"I _am_ your home, Sam." He told her, continuing to drive. "I'm not dropping you off on the side of the road. I'm not doing it."

"You know what?" She asked, getting fed up with everything.

"What?" He challenged, finally sneaking a glance at her.

"What if I _want_ to go away from home? What if I _want_ to find another home? What if I _want_ a home that doesn't lie to me? That doesn't keep secrets from me? What if I don't _want_ a home anymore? Huh?"

Freddie stared at her, ignoring the road. He shook his head. "You don't mean that."

She stared at him before opening her door and attempting to jump out. Freddie's eyes widened and he pressed on the brakes immediately, causing the impact of Sam and the ground to be much less than it would've been if he'd kept driving at that dangerously high speed. He jumped out of the car, not caring about the keys that were still in the ignition, or the door that was still open and could get whacked off by any other car passing. All he cared about in that moment was Sam.

"Sam, what the heck were you thinking!?" He screamed, offering her his hand. She rejected. "What are you? Suicidal!?"

"Go away."

"No, I will not 'go away'." She looked away from him as he said these words.

He figured it was pointless trying to reason with her in this stage right now. They were both angry with each other, and neither of them were thinking straight. He didn't want more things to be said and possibly regretted. If he wanted things to get done, he'd have to do it his way.

He picked her up and pulled her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the car, placing her in the backseat, and putting the child lock on both doors.

"Rape!" Sam began to scream and Freddie couldn't help but chuckle at her, feeling amusement rise up everywhere in him. "Rape!" She screamed again.

Freddie sat in the driver's seat and began driving, and soon his amusement turned into annoyance.

She stopped after a while and sat back in her seat, fastening her seatbelt. "Why do you want me?" She asked after a while. Freddie gulped, wondering why lately she's been asking so many stupid questions.

"Why do I want you? Because I love you."

"Then why do you keep hiding things from me?"

He closed his eyes for the slightest second, but soon remembered he was still driving.

"Fine. I hate you." She told him when he didn't answer her question.

He stopped the car in frustration. Could he ever get a little peace around here? Slamming the driver's door, he went over to the backseat door and opened it, hopping in beside Sam.

"What are you doi—"

His lips landed on hers, coarsely, and he immediately scooped her up into his lap. She tried pulling away but felt weakness rise inside her every time his tongue connected with hers. She was melting into him and there was nothing she could do about it.

All she could think at that moment was 'closer'. She wanted to be closer than she already was to him, which was clearly impossible.

He stopped the kiss, gently pushing Sam off of him. "You want to know what big secret I've been hiding from you?"

She desperately did want to know, but should she tell him that? Or should she continue to be stubborn and act like she doesn't care. _The latter it is._

"I don't really care anymore," she shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll at least tell you where we're going."

"I know we're going to New York—it's a sign right there that says 'New York 17 miles' but the question is why?"

He took her face into his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Carly and Gibby _were_ having a baby…"

Sam was in momentary shock but then realized what he had emphasized.

"_Were?_"

Freddie gulped and decided that she needed another distraction, and began kissing her again. She pushed away with hesitation.

"Tell me what's going on."

"…Carly's had a…miscarriage."

**AN-Tadah :) New Chapter today. Hmmm I know it's going kinda slow but it's a story and a story takes time. Plus, these moments are kinda important in the lives of Seddie and Cibby.**

**Anyway, review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_(Last Chapter)_

"_Tell me what's going on."_

"…_Carly's had a miscarriage."_

(This Chapter)

Sam had taken over the wheel to Freddie's car and was now speeding down the interstate to New York. Once Freddie felt like she was calm enough to reason with, he decided to try and talk to her. "Sam?"

She didn't answer. She kept her eyes on the road and her hands pressed firmly onto the steering wheel. No emotion could be visible on her radiant features—she was expressionless, and it was killing him.

Now that he had let out the secret, it didn't worry him to be around her for so long. He didn't know if telling her was a good thing or a bad thing. He and Gibby were best friends, after all, and best friends were supposed to respect each other, right?

_She thinks Sam will look down on her._

_Thinks Sam will look down on her._

_Sam will look down on her._

Freddie sighed. He could _sort of_ understand why Carly would think that. Carly _was_ supposed to be the responsible one—well, she _was_. As of now, they were adults, and maybe Carly thought this rule still applied. Sam is an adult—no one can tell her what to do and how to do it anymore. She makes her own decisions and maybe, just maybe, Carly thought she still needed her assistance.

"Sam?" He tried once more.

"What?" She asked, her foot pressing down on harder on the pedal, making the car go even faster.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he told her and she looked over to glare at him. "I mean, don't stress yourself out over this."

"How can I _not_ stress out over this? My best friend is—was—pregnant and I had no knowledge of it. Out of all people, why her? She's done nothing to the world. It's all my fault; I should've been there for her."

"You can't blame yourself for any of this," Freddie told her. "It was _her_ choice not to tell _you_."

"I obviously did something wrong if she didn't want to tell me," Sam took one hand off the steering wheel and ran it through her hair. "Why do you know?"

"Even _I'm_ not supposed to know." He said. "Gibby told me and asked me not to tell you."

Sam scoffed and took the hand closest to Freddie off the wheel and slapped him.

"What was that for!?"

"For listening to Gibby!" She sighed. "Did he tell you why she didn't want me to know?"

"She thinks you'll look down on her."

Sam didn't respond. She looked over and saw a sign. 'New York 3 miles'.

"I'm coming, Carls," Freddie heard his girlfriend whisper and he didn't say anything, knowing she wasn't talking to him.

…

"Are you sure this is the place Gibby's at?"

"You say that like it's some kind of animal shelter. This _is_ a hospital."

"I know, I know," She sighed. "Just come on."

"Wait, why did you have us stop at that grocery store?"

"To get something."

"Something like what?"

"Like something in the bag I'm holding." She shrugged.

"And what's in the bag?" He pried. "I can't see it since you had them place it in an opaque type bag."

"It's ice cream, okay?" She yelled. "Now stop bothering me and _come on_!"

…

"Is there a Carly Shay here?" Sam asked, rushing to the lady at the front desk of the hospital.

"Lady, it's 9 AM in the morning. How am I supposed to know?"

Sam bit her tongue, not wanting to go prison this early in the morning. Instead, she put on her best smile and leaned on the counter. "Mm, there's a computer right there. Why don't you check it?"

Freddie chuckled, lightly, earning a kick in the shin from Sam.

"I forgot my password," the lady said, and then took out her phone and pressed it to her ear, engaging in a conversation with someone.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's politeness. "But one of my best friends and his fiancé are—"

"Can't you see I'm on the phone?" The lady asked, staring at him like he was crazy. "That's just rude."

Sam was taken aback and she could clearly see Freddie was upset too. She nearly jumped over the desk, reaching for the woman's head, her last thought being, _Welp, prison it is_.

Freddie hurried to pull her by her waist and Sam pushed him off, jacking the lady up by her nurse clothes. "Listen Lady, if you don't look up the name Carly Shay and tell me what room number on what floor she is in, I swear I will show you what I learned in juvie as a little girl—the 54 different types of punches!"

The woman pressed the phone back up to her ear, a nervous look on her face. "I'll call you later, Macy, bye."

With that, she sat her phone down on the counter and quickly typed in the name.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked over to her boyfriend who held a smirk.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a patient in here named Carly Shay."

"_What?_" Sam shook her head. "You must've spelled it wrong. It's C-A-R-L-Y not C-A-R-L-I-E, okay?"

"I spelled it exactly like that, miss," the woman said.

"I know you're lying so you have til the count of _one_ to tell me her location—"

"No, Sam," Freddie stopped her, as the lady turned her computer screen around to face them. "The lady's right."

Sam turned to her boyfriend, a chaotic look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Freddie said, typing in a few things. "Carly checked out of here about ten minutes before we got here."

"What?" Sam asked again.

Freddie ignored her, picking up his cell phone, and calling Gibby, who didn't answer. "She _really_ doesn't want you to see her."

…

"Are you gonna be okay, Carls?" Gibby asked his wife, holding her hand.

She shrugged. "I just lost the next best thing in my life."

"Don't worry," Gibby said. "Sam and Freddie will be here any minute to comfort you."

"You told them?"

"Yeah, they needed to know."

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She shouted, then pressed the doctor button on the side of her hospital bed. Soon, a nurse arrived. "I'm ready to go home now."

"But—"

"Okay, Ms. Shay, you're free to go."

"Whatever you do, do _not_ tell them we're not here anymore. I _really_ don't want them to see me like this."

…

**AN-Another twist!? Hmmm. Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Sam?" Freddie asked, dipping into the driver's seat.

"Stop talking to me," she muttered, staring out of the windshield.

"Why'd you run off back there?"

"What part of 'stop talking to me' didn't you get?"

He rolled his eyes, and fired up the ignition, beginning to drive down the road. "I will not stop talking to you."

Sam didn't respond, deciding the best way to handle an ignorant fool was to ignore them.

"So we're back to this…?" he muttered, catching her attention. Her ears perked up and she turned to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nevermind," he said, shaking his head and concentrating his gaze back on the road ahead of him.

"Tell me, Benson," she said, angrily. Whenever he _didn't_ want to start a fight, she _did_. He says left, she says right. He says white, she says black. They couldn't agree on _anything_ here lately and he hated that.

"I'm not having this argument right now." He said, firmly.

"Why wait?" She asked, still staring at him. "When it's bound to happen at some point."

He took in her words. She was so completely, absolutely, downright correct. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The two of them had always thought if they didn't let their stubbornness get in the way…if they didn't let their different personalities conflict…if they didn't use each other as a punching bag…, then maybe their relationship would get somewhere. Well, he was just now realizing that no matter how 'abnormal' or 'normal' the other got, it wouldn't change how often they fought.

Not to mention if they _were_ to change, their relationship would get boring and to him, there was nothing worse than a monotonous relationship. It'd be like what he had with Carly and you see how _that_ turned out.

They were Sam and Freddie for peace's sake. But just because it was bound to happen didn't mean they had to like it.

"We have some things to talk about that we never really solved with words." He spoke calmly, and she was surprised to say the least. She had expected him to either brush it off or tell her how wrong she was.

She shrugged, turning away from him. "Like what?"

"Like the time when you told me you were going to stay with Carly in New York," he sighed. "That was a mistake that I can't _stand_ to think about."

She really didn't want to talk about the past right now. "Whatever."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She asked him, incredulously.

"You're…shutting me out again."

"Oh, so when I tell you to do things like stop talking to me, you don't comply, but when you tell me to stop doing things, I have to?"

And that would usually be the place he'd say something like 'I'm glad you get the concept' or 'It sounds so much better when you say it aloud', but he didn't. Now wasn't the time for arguments. His best friend—well now, best friends—were avoiding them at all cost. He didn't really see what was up with Carly. She and Gibby made a mistake, sure, but he really didn't see why Carly was so stuck on the idea of them not seeing her.

"We'll discuss this later," he let out, his concentration falling back on his and Sam's problems.

…

Sam's phone beeped in her hand and for a minute, she thought it was just Peyton or Brad, but was surprised when Carly's picture popped up on the screen.

For a quick moment, she couldn't process it. After she was just thinking about giving up on Carly, she calls her now? Of all times, why now? It was funny how after so long—about a month or longer—of waiting on Carly to return her calls, she calls now, right when Sam could care less. She had a long time to think about some things on the silent car ride, and she figured 'you know what. Who cares anymore?'

She thought if Carly didn't care enough about her, why should she keep stressing herself out if it was for nothing. Debating on whether or not she should answer, she looked over to Freddie who lay on the other side of the hotel bed. They had bought a hotel room booked for two nights—it was a long ride back to Massachusetts and they both, secretly, wanted to save that ride for when they really needed to discuss some things.

The phone had rung about three times now, and she gulped, as she pushed 'talk' and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sam!?"

She hadn't realized how great it felt to finally hear her best friend's voice again. She missed the panic in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"You guys have to get over here," she cried into the phone. "I'm sorry for not calling you guys and avoiding you but just _please_ put that aside for now. I need you guys. _We _need you guys. Just please get over here!"

Sam frowned, standing up quickly. "Get over where!?"

But the phone beeped again, signaling Carly had hung up. She jumped back on the bed, and shook Freddie, frantically. "Freddie! Wake up! We have to go!"

"What? Go where?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. He then opened them fully and saw Sam's panic—stricken face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sam kept her eyes locked on what she was looking at. Right outside the hotel windows, she could make out a semi-truck and a 2010 green accord—Gibby's 2010 green accord—in the road, rolled over. She could also see a stout brunette on the ground, not hurt physically, but was most definitely shaken up. She could barely make out the body lying on the concrete, pools of blood encircling his head. She _did_ however notice the body next to Carly on the ground, pools of blood also around his stomach.

Freddie still stared at her confused, not knowing she wasn't looking at him. He could feel the jitters in her hand and see the unresponsiveness in her eyes. Before he knew it, she had collapsed on the side of the bed, right in front of him.

"Sam!" He shook her but she stayed unresponsive. He frantically picked her up, rushing down all the stairs of the hotel until the lobby. "Someone call 911!" He said, and then ran out of the building, shouting the same thing. That's when he saw what Sam must've seen. The car crash. Carly over Gibby's unconscious body. Another body on the floor, bleeding out of the head. The cops surrounding both bodies.

His heart sped up and he stopped running, now slowing down, and falling to the ground in defeat. He was close enough to hear one cop announce something. Something that made his heart beat stop. Something that made him realize just how short life really was. "Time of death," he heard the cop say. "7:18 PM."

**AN-Wow, even I didn't see that coming. Oh well, more interesting I guess now. Cliffhanger! By the way, when did this turn into a tragic story?**

**Review please! It would make me very, very, **_**very**_** happy =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN-So sorry for updating this so late. I spent half of my day with my godsisters :P So, sorry! But here it is. Everyone's wondering whether or not one of the main characters died or not. I guess you'll have to read to find out! Review!**

Freddie couldn't comprehend anything at that moment—nothing, nada, zilch. He looked down at the blonde in his arms. What was this? The third time she had collapsed? He tried to get up the nerve to walk over to Carly and comfort her, but he couldn't do it. No words could make any grieving person feel any better. There was no use in trying.

He looked down at Sam and contemplated on whether or not he should ask the ambulance workers to escort her to the hospital too. He decided against it, figuring he wanted Sam beside him wherever he went. His head was throbbing and there was nothing he could do to stop the headache from completely taking over every part of him.

One question stayed in his mind—which person had the cops claimed dead? He saw Gibby being carried to an ambulance on a gurney and saw Carly try and go with them. They denied her, saying she needed to find another ride there.

He stood up, his legs feeling numb and his face expressionless. He walked over to the brunette and nudged her with his knee; Sam was still very much in his hold. When Carly turned around, he realized this was the face he hadn't seen in 5 or so months. She looked much different, and the pregnancy showed immensely.

"Carly," he spoke, and she continued to stare at him. He placed Sam in the backseat of his car nearby and ran back over to the brunette woman. He engulfed her into a big hug. They both needed it. Was Gibby dead? He didn't think so…the guy that was obviously in the semi-truck had been broken up pretty bad. He couldn't help but feel grateful that Gibby wasn't the one who died. Wait, was he?

"Come on," he said, stroking her brown hair. "I'll take you to the hospital."

For the most part, the car ride was silent. Neither knew what to say, and the blonde was out clean in the backseat. Freddie couldn't resist the temptation to speak anymore.

"Carly…what happened. Tell me exactly what happened." She hesitated and he continued prodding her. "Please, I just want to know…"

"We were driving and I kept bugging Gibby t-to buy me ice cream because you know how cookie dough ice cream cheers me up…and he got so frustrated with me that he forgot all about driving a-and…"

"You don't have to continue," Freddie told her, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

…

"Is there a…Carly Shay here?" A tall redhead walked over to Freddie, Carly, and a still unconscious Sam.

"I'm here," Carly jumped up. "What's going on? Is he okay? Is he…?"

The redhead gave her a sad smile. "Mr. Gibson just got out of surgery. The crash punctured a few of his ribs and one of his legs is broken."

"Just what I need," Carly mumbled, trying to clear her head. "Look, he's going to be fine, right?"

"We'll have to keep him overnight to make sure he doesn't have any more issues," she said. "He lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I know," Carly sighed. Freddie studied her. He could tell she was blaming herself for all of this. He could feel the guilt radiate off of her. "What about the other guy? The one that was driving the semi-truck? If Gibby lived, then he…"

"Yes, Mr. Collins, the man driving the semi-truck did pass away. The part of his body that was injured was his brain."

"God, what have we done? What did _I _do?"

The woman gave her a sympathetic look and Carly just frowned. "Can I see him? Can I see my fiancé?"

The woman nodded, taking Carly's arm. "Of course, sweetie."

Once Carly was led away, Freddie thought about everything. Everything was so conflicted and messed up in all of their lives. First, Gibby and Carly were engaged when they weren't ready for it. Next, they find out Carly's pregnant and a few months later, she has a miscarriage. Now, this?

He and Sam's issues weren't nearly as bad, but were ignited by Carly and Gibby's problems.

"Nub?"

He didn't even feel the need to say anything snippy. His brain was worn out from all this thinking; all this _headache_.

It was times like these where he wished he was a teenage all over again. When he was a teenager, everything was all fun and games and nobody bothered to look down the road to reality. Now, everywhere you went, you couldn't help but cross reality somewhere.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Is he okay?" She asked, and he knew exactly what he was referring to.

Sure, he knew she teased Gibby and picked on him, but he knew she still loved him. They were all best friends; they couldn't stand seeing one person in a quandary even remotely treacherous.

"You just missed the nurse…she said he had punctured a few ribs and broken a leg."

"So, he's not…"

"No, he's not dead."

Sam seemed to relax just a little bit. "Did Carly ever tell you what happened?"

Freddie couldn't help but get this disgusting feel in his stomach. Technically, his two best friends, had killed a man. A man who possibly was married, or had multiple children, or even just one. There was _someone_ that needed that guy. But where was he now? It sickened him to imagine the incident. "No, not exactly." He lied.

He wanted Carly to tell her. She and Carly needed to have a long talk anyway. So many things had gone wrong with their friendship.

"Can we see him?"

"Baby, I think it's best if we let Carly have her moment with him."

Sam would usually never be this calm in any situation, but when it came to one of her friend's in a tight situation, she didn't think her pessimism would be any help. She wanted to cry, really. It was okay to let your guard down sometimes, right?

"Fine."

…

Carly wrapped her fingers around Gibby's cold hand. She had did this. If it wasn't for her constant nagging, none of this would've happened. She seemed to get the idea that many of these things happened because of her. Her best friends were probably constantly fighting because she'd been hiding everything.

She sighed, continuing to watch Gibby. Gibby—her fiancé. _Fiancé_.

She didn't care about the fact that he used to be her boyfriend. She didn't car e about the fact that she's engaged to him at this very moment. She didn't care that she had lost her virginity to this guy. Right now, all she could think about was how he was her _best friend_. Nothing else mattered, but one of her _best friends_.

She knew what she had to do—no, what she _wanted _to do. She was gonna break off the engagement and then break up with him. The only thing that was holding her back was the fact that they had a baby together. But now, the baby was no longer there, so what'd she have to lose?

She really thought she loved Gibby. But things changed.

And so did people.

**AN-Not the best ending, but review!**

arly Shay here?"


	27. Chapter 27

**AN-Sorry about my last author's note. It seemed a lot of people thought the story was over. Of course it's not! I was a little too vague. What I meant was not the best ending**_** for that chapter**_**. Sorry for all the confusion! Here's the next chapter of **_**After Four Years**_**.**

"He's okay, right?" Freddie asked, jumping up as he saw Carly come from the elevator. Carly had been gone for nearly an hour and Sam slowly began to slip into unconsciousness—if it was anything that helped ease her mind it was sleep. Well, that and eating, but the vending machines around the hospital sucked. No fat cakes, just healthy snacks and that wasn't gonna cut it for her.

"Yeah, he's fine." Carly sighed, touching her belly. "We only had four more months to go." Carly said and Freddie immediately knew what she was going thinking about. "How could I have almost gotten married with Gibby, almost became the mother of his baby? When did I become so irresponsible?"

"It was an honest mistake—"

"No," she glanced at him. "It wasn't. It was my choice that night."

He listened as she explained further. "We were only honestly kissing at first. He didn't want to but I forced him. I made him think of it as a goodbye thing and took advantage. As soon as I found out, I called him up and told him and rushed down here. I didn't want to have a child without being married so I figured if we got married, it would make much more sense to be pregnant." She sighed. "And instead, it's called all of these mistakes."

"So, how're you gonna fix all this?"

"I'm gonna break up with Gibby."

"How will that solve anything?" He asked, a bit stunned by her definition of 'mending'.

"I have to," she said. "I know we're not ready…after all of this…"

"After all of this you guys _should _be ready," he told them. "To at least try correctly." He looked down at the blonde using his legs as pillows. "Sam and I should do the same thing."

"Yeah, you're right," she said, then looked out into the empty hospital waiting room. _Well, at least some people are actually having a decent night._

…

Sam woke up in quietness, which was unusual, considering so many distressing things were happening right then. She opened her eyes and saw she was on a couch that looked nothing like her own.

"Hey," she heard from behind her. She snapped her head back to see Freddie standing behind her holding a plate of bacon. When she didn't move or talk, he walked over to her and handed the food to her.

"Why," she asked, pausing, and looking over at him. "Did you make this for me?"

He shrugged. "I know you like bacon…"

"Weren't you _just_ mad at me in the car yesterday?"

"I was upset," he said, honestly. "But I got over it."

"That's not how it works," she told him. "You can't hide behind your emotions."

"And for how many years have you been doing that?" He saw her cringe up and knew he had won this battle.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now…" she mumbled. "Where's Carly?"

"At the hospital with Gibby."

"Then where are we?"

"She gave me the keys to her apartment. You fell asleep last night so I thought I'd bring you here." She didn't respond. "Can we talk? The more we ignore it the more it's harder to avoid."

She shrugged, like it didn't matter. "Fine, talk."

"Are you upset with this?"

She was a little confused by the question. _This?_ "What do you mean?"

"This! This…this _thing_ we have. I don't even know what to call it!"

Sam scoffed. "There's this new thing called a _relationship_. Maybe you could start calling it that."

Freddie didn't get to answer before Sam's cell phone interrupted him. She looked up at him before reaching in her back pocket for her phone. "Hello?"

"Sam!" It was Peyton. "I got back from visiting my grandparents today!"

"That's great, Peyt but I can't really talk right—"

"And I went and knocked on your apartment door and I stayed there for like 10 minutes! And you didn't answer! Where are you, chica?"

"I'm in New York—"

"New York!? Without me!?" Peyton asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, but only for an emer—"

"I'm going to get Ben to drive us down there!" Peyton smiled. "I assume Freddie's down there with you."

"Yes, but—"

"I should see you later on today! Text me and tell me at which hotel you'll be staying in. Gotta run! Bye!"

Sam sighed, hanging up her phone. "Can we talk about this later because—"

Freddie shook his head. "We can't put our issues behind everyone else's." He exclaimed. "We'll get nowhere if we keep doing that."

"But Carly is—"

"—going to be fine." He completed for her. "And so will Gibby."

Sam groaned but sat down, reluctantly. "If you think I'm going to sit here and have this whole stupid, emotional talk then you're completely wrong." She crossed her arms, stubbornly. "Now go. Talk."

"Well, first I'll say—"

Another ring erupted from Sam's phone. She looked over to Freddie and smirked at his annoyed expression. "Hello?"

"Sam!" It was Carly's voice this time. "Get over to the hospital! I just found out something so exciting!"

"What is it?" Sam asked, standing up again.

"I can't explain it right now!" Carly grinned heavily. "Just come _now_!"

"Well, it looks like there's another interruption," Sam said, pressing 'end'.

Freddie looked worried. "Is there something wrong with Gibby?"

"No, actually. It's something exciting." She said. "So, let's go to the hospital! Now!"

…

"Hey Carls," Sam said as they stepped in Gibby's room. "Woah, what's going on here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't this be the opposite way around?" Freddie asked, as he saw Gibby standing, with crutches of course, and Carly lying in the hospital bed with a doctor by her side.

"Gibby's fine!" Carly exclaimed and then looked down at her belly. "And so is our baby."

**AN-**_**What?**_** So, Carly **_**didn't **_**have a miscarriage? Welp, until next chapter when there's an explanation, review!**

**-ilove2shipseddie xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN-Just so you know this, I know nothing about the state of Massachusetts or about Freddie's college. This is fiction. I very rarely do research on that type of stuff considering I'm not in college yet! **

**Enjoy and Review!**

"So, let me get this straight," Sam said, as the four headed to Carly's apartment, Freddie, of course, driving. "You _thought _you lost the baby because at a recent doctor's appointment, the doctor couldn't locate the fetus?"

"Sam…" Carly groaned.

"Fine…the _baby_."

"Then yes. He must not have been in the correct position."

"And the fetu—the baby survived the car crash?"

"Actually," Gibby interfered. "She demanded that she walk the rest of the way of home just because I told her she couldn't get ice cream. I figured it wasn't good for either of us to be stressed and let her out just outside the hotel just before I began driving past a red light and the semi-truck hit me."

"You guys realize the guy is dead…his injuries went to the head. You'd be lucky if his whole family doesn't hunt you guys down."

Sam agreed, and the two in the back each sighed.

When they got to the apartment Carly and Gibby went back in the room, Freddie guessed to discuss some things, and Freddie took this alone time to talk with Sam. Not necessarily about the bad things; about the good ones too.

"Remember the first time we kissed? On the fire escape?" He asked.

"How could I forget…? I ate the best meatballs ever on that night."

He chuckled lightly. "And remember that time you came to the train club meeting with me and got me completely kicked out?"

"That was my first explosion since we had begun to date…it was a real rush for me."

"And…remember that night in the elevator when we broke up?"

Her head twitched up to his. "That memory is still a bit vague in my mind."

"C'mon, I know you remember that memory just as much as the others; possibly more."

"Alright," she said. "Where are you going with this?"

He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this feeling.

"I miss the _real_ us."

"And you don't think I do?" She snapped, and then calmed back into his arms.

"You're not acting like it…"

She shrugged him off. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep so get off the couch."

"No."

"_What_?" If it wasn't Sam, he'd probably be scared at the voice.

"I said no," he said, equally challenging. "I'm not leaving until we finish talking about everything."

"That could take an eternity, Fredbag!" she whined.

"Great," he smiled at her. "The longer I'll be near you."

She punched his shoulder but grinned anyway. "Fine, you wanna talk? Let's start when you began to ignore me when I told you I was leaving with Carly."

"Well, first of all, why did you lie about it?"

"In my eyes, it wasn't a lie. I was only trying to surprise you with the fact that I had chosen you." She stated. "So, what's your excuse now?"

"I never said I had an excuse…"

"Well you haven't exactly owned up to it either."

"Alright, I admit it was very stupid for me to ignore my girlfriend like that."

"Yes. It was."

"Hey, you don't exactly have the perfect record in this relationship either."

She scoffed. "And what exactly are you getting at?"

"Every time I reached out to you, you turned me away."

"Well, if you were in my position, you'd do the same." She stated, without an explanation.

"Either way…we both made some mistakes that we solved with makeouts and moans instead of words and matureness."

"Can I sleep now?"

"Sure," he said and she tried pushing him up.

"Well, move!"

"But I have one more question."

She rolled her eyes. "If I answer will you leave me alone and let me sleep in peace?"

He nodded and she proceeded to tell him to go on.

"Do you love me?"

"Goodnight Fredward." She immediately avoided the question and pushed him off with much force now.

He didn't budge. "Why's it so hard to answer such a simple question?"

"Goodnight!"

He sighed and stood up, spreading a blanket on the floor.

Sam, unusually, felt a little bad and slowly crawled on the floor next to him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. After a while, she thought he was asleep. He felt her ghost of a whisper on his neck and almost trembled with lust. "I love you. I do."

…

It started with a simple phone call and ended with swearing and anger.

"Damn it," he muttered, tossing on his shirt, and standing up from his place on the ground next to Sam.

She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Dude?" Gibby walked out of Carly's room on his crutches. "What's the matter with you?"

"My midterm exams are today!" Freddie whisper yelled. "I forgot about it with everything else blocking it in my mind."

"Well, how'd you remember?"

"My friend Ben called and reminded me. Midterms start at 3 PM and it's already 8!"

"So you should have plenty of time to get there."

"No!" Freddie exclaimed, grabbing his keys. "It takes 10 hours to get back to Massachusetts!"

"If you drive fast—"

"I need to go!"

"Wait," Sam jumped up, ruffling her hair. "I'll come with."

"Fine, but we have to hurry. I _cannot_ miss midterms."

…

"Why're you so nervous about this?" Sam asked as Freddie mumbled yet another formula to himself.

He ignored her, continuing to mumble stuff to himself.

"Benson!? Did you hear me?"

"You're like the smartest person I know!" Sam encouraged, for the first and last time.

"These tests are way smarter than me," he told her.

"Can I come with you?"

Freddie frowned and stopped talking. "Why?"

"Because," she stated, simply. "I can be your distraction."

"Are you hearing yourself?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Just a few minutes ago you were freaking out and then you started to talk to me and now you're calm."

"Well…fine." He conceded. "You can come."

"But I want a favor…"

**AN-Strange of Sam to ask him for a favor. Anyway, I'm slowly slipping into unconsciousness…trying to finish up the next chapter for **_**The Academy**_** but I don't think I can do it! I'll update later! Oh yeah, happy Firework Day to everyone who celebrates it! xx**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN-Bad news! You won't find out the favor that Sam wanted in this chapter!**

**Some more bad news: I have 2 summer reading books to read, create a journal on, and do a project on and I've finished **_**reading**_** one. Just one. I have another one to go but I took a break and began writing this chapter.**

**Good news: I read outrageously rapid. So, I should be done in no time!**

**Anyhow, here's the chapter! Enjoy and Review! xx**

"Dude, wait up!" Sam shouted, chasing her boyfriend out of the classroom. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry won't allow my teacher to let me take mid-terms, now will it?"

"He shouldn't have yelled at you like that!" Sam yelled, grabbing his shoulder. "All I did was tell him to show some respect."

"By verbally abusing him in front of his the whole class _and_ using him as your personal punching bag?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"I now have to repeat another year of these same classes just to take those mid-terms since I can't take them now." He told her, throwing his hands up in defeat. "This is turning out just like that New Electronics Research & Development camp."

She groaned and stomped off. "No, no," he said, chasing her. "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" She turned sharply to face him, her blonde curls grazing his face.

"You don't get to be mad at me when you did something wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong," she told him, chuckling bitterly. "If anything, _you_ did something wrong."

He scoffed. "I'm not the one that told a teacher to gain some respect _while_ disrespecting him in their own classroom."

"And _that's_ what you did wrong." She stated and he threw her a confused look. She continued. "You took his side instead of mine."

"Because he was right!" He exclaimed then threw his hands down to his side as she stormed away and waited in the passenger seat of his car.

…

"Wait, wait, wait," Carly said, as she talked to Sam over the phone. "You did _what_?"

"I might've punched him in the face once or twice…or possibly five times."

"Sam—"

"I know, Carls. I don't need your 'you shouldn't have done that' lesson. He's been locked up in his apartment forever, I believe sleeping…and it's only 6 PM!"

"Well, maybe you can fix it…"

"How? He won't talk to me."

"Sam, your gift is lying!" Carly exclaimed with a chuckle. "Use that!"

Sam scoffed into the phone. "I'm sorry…a-are you trying to tell me to fix a mistake using another mistake? It didn't seem to work out too well for you."

It was only as the words slipped out of her mouth did she realize how wrong that must've sounded. "Carls, I didn't—"

"No," Carly spoke, interrupting her. "It's fine. I get it."

It was silent for a while before Carly spoke. "I'm getting kinda sleepy…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Sam."

Sam hung up the phone and sighed. That didn't go over well. She heard a knock at her door and for a minute, thought it was Freddie. When she looked through the peephole, it wasn't exactly the person she had hoped, but it was at least someone she could work with. "Hey Ben…what are you doing here?"

"Peyton forced me to drive her to New York…she said she was upset with you when she found out you weren't down there."

Sam grumbled a slur of profanities under her breath. "Wow, another person that's upset with me. That's new."

"_Another? _What's that supposed to mean?"

She took another sigh and moved to the couch with Ben right next to her. "Freddie's mad at me…my best friend's mad at me…I guarantee my best friend told her fiancé and now he's mad at me…and Peyton's mad at me."

He nudged her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you."

"I know and thank _gosh_ for that." She hit him on his arm. "Go make me a ham."

"You know, eating doesn't solve all the problems in life…" he told her, but got up anyway.

"Well, what _does_?"

"Depends on what you did."

"I got Freddie kicked out of midterms today…"

"Oh yeah. I was there…that was pretty bad."

"Ugh," she said, throwing him a disgusted look. "In my defense, I did _nothing_ wrong."

"You punched Mr. Green like six times!"

"Five!"

He rolled his eyes and turned on the oven. "Mr. Green is a pretty lenient guy. I'm sure if you explain how you're overprotective of your boyfriend then—"

"I am _not_ overprotective of the nub!" Sam shouted. He gazed at her and smiled.

"De-nial isn't just an ocean in Egypt,"

Sam smirked. "You're right…it's a river." She then sighed again. "Fine. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

She grabbed her car keys and replied, "To your college. So I can apologize to that teacher of yours."

"Uh, I dunno if that's a good idea because—alright I'm coming."

…

"Oh, there you are!" Ben said, hopping out of Sam's car just in enough time to catch Mr. Green. "I'm glad we caught you."

"We?" Mr. Green asked and Ben's eyes averted to Sam who was slowly walking over to them. Mr. Green's face went pale and it was then that the purple bruises were more apparent on his face.

"Sup?" Ben eyed Sam. "I mean hey mr. teacher. How has your day been?"

"Well considering a blonde young adult came and assaulted me in front of my entire class, I would say my day was pretty darn interesting."

Sam showed a forced smile. "Look, let's get this over with. Let Freddie take the mid-terms tomorrow…please?"

Mr. Green shrugged. "Mmkay."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for that. I just—wait, what? Mmkay?"

"Yeah," Mr. Green shrugged.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

Ben watched Sam with a smirk. "I told you he was pretty lenient."

Sam smiled a real smile. "Wow, thanks."

"You have to go out on a date with my son."

Sam's smile faltered and her fists clenched. "What?"

Ben frowned. "I said, you have to go on a date with my—"

"I heard you!" she snapped. "Look, if he looks anything like you then I _swear_—"

She was cut off by Mr. Green handing her a picture.

"Wow, he must not have very strong genes because he is _gorgeous_."

"Sam!" Ben scolded.

"What?" She asked and then shook her head. "No. I'm not going on a date with your dangerously gorgeous son."

"Well then Mr. Benson doesn't get to take his mid-terms."

Sam groaned and threw Ben a 'lenient my butt' glance. "Fine. I'll do it."

…

**AN-End of chapter 29…wow it's came a long way! Like I said, summer reading is a pain in the...rear end…but I'll try to get a few chapters done for this and **_**The Academy**_**.** **Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN-Hi! Here's chapter 30 of **_**After Four Years**_**. I guess a little drama unfolds at the end. Read and Enjoy!**

"Oh Freddie," Sam called in a sing-song voice, opening the door to his apartment.

She walked into his room where he lay miserably in his bed, throwing a pillow over his face as Sam turned the lights on. "Sam…"

"You're going to _love_ me after I tell you this," Sam smiled. "I mean, more than you already do."

"I'm trying to sleep," he groaned, turning on his side away from Sam. "Please go away."

She ignored his request and climbed into his bed, lying on her side facing the back of his head. "Are you 100% sure you don't wanna know what I did for you?"

She saw his head move up and down and climbed out of the bed. "Alright then," she shrugged, walking toward his door. "…I guess I'll just tell Mr. Green you don't want to take the midterms tomorrow."

"Don't be crazy…there's no way I can take the midterms tomorrow. They were today, remember, and you kinda blew it for me."

Sam threw her hands in the air and groaned heavily. "Yes! You can! And you will!"

"Sam—"

"This isn't ending like that N.E.R.D camp thing…I went over to the school tonight and caught Mr. Green in just enough time and, well, what can I say? I'm a very good persuader."

"You didn't, did you?" A slight smile appeared on his face. "You really got him to say yes to allow me to take the midterms tomorrow."

"Wow, after 15 times of me saying it, I'm so glad you're finally catching on," she smirked at him as he hugged her.

"Thanks Sam…"

"Whatever Fredlumps," she shrugged out of his hold. "Just remember this the next time I ask you to buy me food."

…

"Stay brune." Sam spoke into her cellphone after a long conversation with Carly.

"Bye Sam..."

"No, no," Sam scolded, shaking her head. "That's not how you should have replied. You should have said 'stay blonde' in response."

She heard Carly let out a sigh, but she managed to mumble out a 'stay blonde'."

Sam sighed and began her huge rant. "What I said the other day was way outta hand," If there was one person that Sam felt like she _had_ to apologize to then it was Carly. "What you and Gibby did and still are doing isn't the _best_ thing that's happened, but it also isn't the worse. I mean, how nauseatingly interesting will it be to have a combination of you and Gibby running around here? I could teach it every scheme I know. And how awesome would it be if my two best friends got married? They're not ideal choices at our age, but they're not complete mistakes either." She paused before letting the infamous two word phrase slip out of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Wow," Carly was speechless. "You just apologized to me."

Sam shrugged and let out a laugh. "Yes, the great Sam Puckett is allowed to apologize to people."

"I wouldn't have known," Carly laughed. "I'm really tired. Being pregnant is exhausting. I'll text you later, Sam. Stay blonde."

"Stay brune."

…

Jonathan Green looked down at his watch, searching for the time. His father had promised him a pretty young lady was going to be there precisely at 8:00...and it was now 8:13. He wasn't even sure how this girl looked; his father had only described her as blonde hair, blue eyed, and petite. Her name was Samantha Puckett.

His eyes searched the crowd and suddenly, he felt something tap his arm.

"Erm, hi," he said to the blonde in front of him. "I'm Jonathan Green...and you are?"

Sam shrugged. "Sam Puckett to you."

"To me?" he asked as she sat in the seat opposite of him. "You're letting me call you a different name than everyone else?"

She nodded, trying to give this guy the satisfaction he wanted. She had to admit, the guy looked even better in person than he did in the picture. Tonight, he wore a long sleeved white shirt with nice dark jeans.

She, on the other hand, wore a long-sleeved red shirt with white pants and black heels. Even though this wasn't a real date, she still wanted to treat it like one. She tried to believe the reason behind that was because she and Freddie hadn't been on a date in so long.

…

"Ben, hey!" Freddie said, hugging his friend. "What brings you by?"

"I was just seeing how you did on midterms…since we found out the scores right after."

Freddie grinned. "I scored a 1497/5000—Mr. Green said I did the best in the state!"

"Wow," Ben grinned. "This calls for celebration." Ben was only joking, but Freddie was actually considering it.

"That's a great idea," Freddie beamed. "You, me, Sam, and Peyton."

Ben shook his head. "Nah, the girls are out."

"Out where?" he asked, frowning.

"Mm, I dunno," Ben shrugged, and he wasn't lying. Sam had never told him where she was going for her fake date with Mr. Green's son.

"Guess it's just you & me," Freddie shrugged, grabbing his jacket and keys. "Let's go!"

…

Sam laughed at the way Jon mocked his dad.

"What's up with that guy anyway?" Sam asked, sipping some of her peppy cola. "Your mom must be really pretty."

Jon shrugged. "I don't remember. She died when I was two. My dad abandoned me at four, and Jen wasn't able to have babies so she and Jeremy adopted me."

"I'm guessing Jen and Jeremy are—"

"Mr. and Mrs. Green…"

Sam grabbed his hand from across the table and he pushed one of her curls behind her ear. Her phone beeped in her pocket and she pulled it out, somewhat reluctantly.

Ben's picture popped up on the screen and she ignored it.

"Who's that?"

"Just a friend of mine…I'm sure it's nothing too important."

The phone beeped again and Sam powered it off. "Sorry about that…anyway, are you in college? How's that going for ya?"

…

"Who're you calling?" Freddie asked as he noticed Ben frantically pressing numbers on his phone. "Is everything alright?"

By now he had turned into a sweaty mess. He didn't know where she was; he didn't know where Freddie was taking them; but what he did know—he was _not_ going to let the two of them break their relationship off. He knew it meant a lot to each of them.

"Here we are," Freddie smiled. "This is me and Sam's favorite diner—Burgerland."

Ben smiled nervously and mentally crossed his fingers. When they walked in, and there was no sign of Sam, he began to relax.

"Wow, those were some amazing burgers," Ben grinned as they walked out of Burgerland. "We should go there again sometime."

"Yeah! Definite—" Freddie frowned as he noticed Sam's car parked at a restaurant across the street. "Oh, Peyton and Sam must be over there! Let's go!"

"No!" Ben yelled, a little too loudly. He earned weird stares from everyone. "I mean, no. Girls like privacy, you know?"

"I still just want to see Sam and thank her for getting Mr. Green to let me take midterms. That was an extremely humble thing to do."

Ben nodded. "I agree…just…please wait til they get home."

Freddie shook his head. "Right here; right now."

As they began their venture across the street, Ben was trying to think of a plan. It was too late though, because as Freddie squinted, he could make out _his_ girlfriend with a guy that most definitely wasn't him.

"Ben," he touched Ben lightly. "Look…is that Sam?"

Ben pretended not to notice at first. "Erm, maybe that's her twin sister—Melanie."

Freddie shook his head. "Can't be. She's not wearing pink…and that's the exact necklace I got Sam for our anniversary when we were in high school."

First, he thought maybe they were just good friends, but quickly went against that. What he saw next was his official breaking point. His heart began to shatter as he witnessed the guy bend down and lay a kiss on Sam's lips—on the lips that were _his_.

All sadness disappeared, and Ben could only see traces of anger. Freddie stomped over to where the guy was walking Sam to her car.

"We had a really great time tonight," he heard Jon say. "I was thinking we could do it again sometime this week."

Sam shook her head. "That's not really a great idea—" She stopped when she noticed a man stomping over to him, and in the moonlight, she saw that man was Freddie.

She noticed Ben strolling behind him, looking helpless and defeated, and somehow, she felt like she wouldn't be in this predicament if she had only answered her phone.

"Freddie," she was truly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Jon?" Freddie asked, getting a better view of the guy.

"Freddie?" Jon replied.

"You're on a date with my teacher's son!?"

Sam didn't know what to say. That part was kinda obvious though.

"Excuse me, Jon, can Sam and I have a minute?"

Sam walked over to the side with Freddie, whose expressions could only be described as pained and confused.

"Wha—" Sam tried to speak.

"I thought if I didn't have anything, I at least had my trust in you," he told her as he began to walk away.

"Nub," Sam called, sighing. "Come back."

"No," he pushed her off of him. "That's it. We're…we're done."

**AN-Hi. It is currently 6:40 AM but I finished chapter 30. I find this chapter quite interesting. No, they're not gonna instantly get back together like in some of my other fics…I dunno what's gonna happen and quite frankly, you guys don't either **_**but**_** if you want to find out, then leave a review and stick around!**

**Oh yeah! The favor that Sam wanted is most definitely **_**not**_** gone. I already know what it is, but I'm waiting to find the right time to incorporate it.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Until the next update,**

**~ilove2shipseddie xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN-Here's chapter 31! ****I'm in the process of writing the next chapter for **_**The Academy**_** but I'm trying to make this chapter exactly how I'm envisioning it to go…and it's not doing that so far.**** Anyway, I know I have this story and **_**The Academy**_** but very soon I ****will**__**have another story up. It was a request and I'm trying to perfect it, much like I'm trying to do with **_**The Academy**_**, but I still have a few things I have to fix…plus, I'm trying to think of title for it :)**

**Oh yeah, I know I haven't been saying this, but your reviews are amazing to read and the Seddie break-up really caught some attention ;) Anyhow, read and enjoy! (Enjoy & Review)**

_(Previous Chapter)_

_Sam walked over to the side with Freddie, whose expressions could only be described as pained and confused. _

"_Wha—" Sam tried to speak._

"_I thought if I didn't have anything, I at least had my trust in you," he told her as he began to walk away._

"_Nub," Sam called, sighing. "Come back."_

"_No," he pushed her off of him. "That's it. We're…we're done."_

(This Chapter)

Sam stared blankly after Freddie as he walked away, not turning back even once. "Sam!" Ben ran over to her. "Aren't you gonna go after him!?"

Sam shook her head, finally taking her eyes off of Freddie as he entered his car. "No. I'm not. He said it for himself; we're done. _He_ ran away from _me_." She turned away from Ben and ran back over to Jonathan.

"Hey, what's going—"

"Yes," she interrupted him. "We can go on another date."

He didn't stop to question her, but quickly hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Sam."

She didn't respond and walked back over to her car. "Need a ride?" She asked Ben.

Wordlessly, he hopped into the car and so did she.

Halfway through the drive, Ben turned to Sam and finally spoke up. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"He didn't run away; you _let_ him leave."

…

"Hey Peyton," Ben walked into his apartment to see his girlfriend sprawled out on the couch. He kissed her, passionately.

"What was that for?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"Don't _ever_ breakup with me," he pleaded.

"Why would you say that? What happened?"

"Sam and Freddie broke up tonight…"

Peyton sprung up. "What? Why?"

"Remember Jonathan," Ben asked.

"Mr. Green's son?"

"Yeah, him," Ben continued. "Well, the other day, Sam blew Freddie's chances of taking midterms…I encouraged her to fix them...she dragged me down to the school with her and asked Mr. Green to let Freddie take his midterms…and Mr. Green agreed."

Peyton shrugged. "I'm still not seeing the part about why Sam and Freddie broke up—"

"I'm getting to that," he promised. "Mr. Green agreed to let Freddie take his midterms, but only if Sam went on a date with Jon."

"That's _crazy_," Peyton said.

"Yeah, that's not the end of it...Freddie got the highest midterm grade and he suggested we go out to celebrate. You know that fancy bistro across from Burgerland? That's where Sam and Jon were having their 'date'. Freddie saw her car and wanted to thank her for everything she'd done…and instead he caught sight of Jon kissing Sam."

"You didn't try to do anything?" Peyton asked, incredulously.

"I tried calling her and only got her voicemail."

Peyton pursed her lips. "We have to help them."

"I know."

"Which means we need to start coming up with a plan! Now!"

…

Over the course of the next few days, Freddie refused to talk to Sam or even be anywhere near her. She cheated on him and one could argue that the kiss was possibly a friendly gesture, but he knew better than to believe that.

When he walked into school that night, he noticed a lot of girls staring at him flirtatiously.

He looked over to Ben who just shrugged.

He earned glares from a few boys who noticed he was getting all the attention. He simply shrugged it off and went about his regular night classes.

"Hey! Freddie, right?" A tall redhead approached him and Ben, ignoring Ben completely.

"Yep, that's me." He said, not paying any attention to the girl.

"I'm Andrea from your biochemistry class."

"Oh yeah, I remember you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow."

Freddie shrugged. "Oh, um, sure,"

"Great. I'll see you at the mall tomorrow around 6ish?"

Freddie shrugged again. "Sounds good."

…

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to double date tomorrow…" Ben tried to bring up the subject casually. "You didn't seem all that comfortable with Andrea earlier."

"Oh, um, if you want to. Me and Andrea and you and Peyt?"

Ben nodded. "Yep," he stood up and reached for Freddie's apartment doorknob. "I'm gonna go tell her so she doesn't feel like it's too much of a late notice."

"Right. Well, bye."

"Bye."

Ben walked out of Freddie's apartment and gently knocked on Sam's. Not to his surprise, Jon opened the door.

"Hey Jon, I didn't know you'd be here,"

"Yup, I'm here," he smiled cheerily. "Making bacon for my lady."

"Right, so can I come in?"

Jon opened the door wider and Ben stepped in.

"Jon, who's at the—oh, hey Ben," Sam said, walking out of the bathroom. "Not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you and Jon would like to double date with me ad Peyt."

Jon looked over to Sam for confirmation and she shrugged, grabbing a jar of pickle juice out of her fridge. "Sure."

"Great. I'll see you guys at the mall around…let's say…6ish."

Jon nodded. "That'd be great."

Ben smiled. His work here was done.

**AN-Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to separate the planning and the movie date into different chapters because things will go down. Anyway, like I said, be on the lookout for the new multi-chap Seddie story on the way, and also lookout for the next chapter of **_**The Academy**_**!**

**Until the next update,**

**Ilove2shipseddie xx**


	32. Chapter 32

"Ben didn't mention there would be another girl here," Sam said, as she walked up to Peyton the next day at the mall. She examined the redhead standing beside Peyton.

Peyton turned to Andrea. "I just heard that…there's a sale at that store you like..."

"Oh, that store!?" Andrea said, smiling widely. "I should go check it out!"

"Who's the chick? And why does she act like a complete bimbo?" Sam asked as soon as the girl was out of hearing range. "You know I hate superficial girls!"

"I know, I know…she's just a friend of…my friend." Peyton said, trying not to mention Freddie. She knew Sam would try to dash if she knew Freddie was here.

"Okay…but I hope she brought a date because otherwise I'm so gonna try and make her feel like the fifth wheel."

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't worry. She _does_ have a date."

"Anyway, what movie are we seeing?"

"Uh, actually…Ben and I had a busy day so we decided we wanted to do something more laid back and calm…so we're actually going for dinner. The boys will meet us there. Jon went looking for them, right?"

"Yup," Sam stated.

"Peyton!" The two twisted their heads in the direction of the redhead. "I just realized something—I don't know which store you're talking about."

Sam looked over to Peyton. "I bet her date is _real_ proud."

…

"Great, we're really going here?" Freddie mumbled to Ben. Ben had decided that if Sam and Freddie were going to fix anything, they should be in the place that the incident happened anyway. That being said, he chose the bistro that Freddie had saw Sam and Jon on their 'date'.

"Yeah, they serve really great sodas…" Ben tried stalling them until he received the verification text from his girlfriend.

Jon laughed. "Yeah, and so does every other place here in Massachusetts."

Freddie looked away from Jon. He really couldn't talk to this guy right now because whether he knew it or not, he was the guy interfering with his and Sam's relationship. Well…past relationship.

Ben's phone went off, distracting all the other guys.

**The ham has entered the mouth. Repeat, the ham has entered the mouth.**

**-Peyt**

He laughed at how much of a nerd his girlfriend could be sometimes. He understood her weird code phrases though. What she really meant was; Sam has gone into the bathroom.

"Oh, look," Ben said, opening the bistro door. "The girls are here."

Jon frowned. "Where's Sa—"

"Where's salad?" Ben interrupted, not wanting Freddie to know that Sam was here. "Well, the salad is—"

"Back!" Sam stumbled out of the bathroom, not looking up. Freddie's head snatched up to her and his jaws tightened. This was _not_ happening. He knew Jon wouldn't come without a date. "They had complimentary pieces of bacon in there."

Peyton grinned nervously as Sam looked up. Her eyes locked on her ex and she immediately narrowed her eyes. "What is _this_ doing here?"

"Please," Ben got up and shook her shoulders. "Just _please_ stick with me here."

Sam looked over to Jon and he smiled at her. She refused to smile back. There was nothing happy about this situation. She shrugged out of Ben's hold and sat beside Peyton and in front of Jonathan.

"Great, now we can just have a nice, civilized dinner without any—"

"Oh, Freddie," Andrea interrupted, digging in her small purse. "I got you a present."

Sam couldn't help but grimace, but tried to wipe it off. Her glare on the redhead increased and it didn't go unnoticed by Jonathan.

"Erm, really?" Freddie asked. This was the first time she had heard his voice in a week and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make chills run down her back.

She handed him a small teddy bear and Sam scoffed. Seeing as this was bothering her, Freddie decided to play along with it. He grinned as he took the bear from Andrea, who was sitting across from him.

"Thanks," he leant over the table and placed a small kiss on her lips. She giggled and Sam rolled her eyes. She _hated_ girls like Andrea.

She saw a huge smirk pop across Freddie's features. _Two can play that game_, she thought. Before she could control herself, she reached over and grabbed Jon's jacket, pulling him in close as his lips met hers for an extremely long kiss. Jon didn't resist, but he felt something was up with this.

As for Peyton and Ben, well Peyton thought it was quite amusing as she could see how this might end, and Ben was definitely shocked because he did not expect a battle between the two.

"Andrea, would you like to dance?" Freddie asked, not waiting for her reply before pulling her up and pressing her close to him.

Sam could see what he was trying to do in the corner of her eye and decided she wouldn't let him win.

She walked over to Freddie and Andrea, dragging Jonathan along with her. Purposely, she said loudly, "You're a _way_ better kisser than _any_ guy I've _ever_ dated."

Freddie's jaws tightened again and he pulled Andrea closer. "You smell so wonderful," he whispered, but Sam could still hear him. Her blood pressure was rising by the minute. "I'm so glad you actually wear perfume unlike some other girls I've dated."

Sam scoffed and let go of Jon. Freddie mimicked her moved and turned to face her as she replied. "More like the _only_ girl you've dated!"

"At least _I'm_ not using my date as a competition!" He retorted.

"Yeah?" Sam declared, scoffing, and then turning towards Andrea. "FYI, Freddie here _hates_ teddy bears! He once read a book about how teddy bears were a bigger threat than aliens and he freaked out! So you can kiss your little present goodbye!"

Freddie turned to Jon. "Did you know she has a prison record? She has a prison record!"

"Alright guys," Peyton interrupted. "Even though this is completely _hilarious_—"

"Peyt!" Ben said, rolling his eyes. Then he took over. "Look, we set this whole thing up, alright? We admit it…telling the whole school you were single, and then dragging you and Sam here tonight, knowing full well what we were doing." He continued. "The point was for you guys to fix things…not for _this_ to happen."

"Ben's right, Sam," Jon spoke up. "I don't think we can work out anymore…there's obviously a number one guy in your life and…it's not me." He kissed her cheek one last time. "I'm gonna head out."

"Yeah," Andrea agreed. "We can't work either, Freddie. You're nice and cute and gorgeous and hot and—"

"We get it you redhead bimbo, Freddie's hot. Now continue." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Sam's comment, Andrea continued. "But I can't date you because…you don't like teddy bears. I'm sorry but I have a special place in my heart for them and you completely dishonored them tonight."

With that, both Andrea and Jon walked out together. Sam and Freddie could hear Jon say, "Well, _I_ like teddy bears."

Ben pursed his lips and Sam and Freddie exchanged a weird look.

"Please, guys," Peyton said, for the first time that night sounding serious. "Ben and I spent our whole week planning this whole thing."

"We don't want you guys to be hurt anymore, alright?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and begin to speak simultaneously.

"Yeah—he's—I—right—sorry—" They laughed together and Ben and Peyton walked out, leaving the two on the dance floor alone.

"I love you, Sam." Freddie said, taking both of her hands.

She laughed. "I love you, too, nub."

**AN- There's chapter 32! You're welcome :D **

**I'm posting chapter one of my new (requested) multi-chap! Check that out too! It's called **_**The Puckett Family! **_**Synopsis below!**

_**The Puckett Family- Sam and Freddie have been trying to have a child with little success. After a long wait, they indeed get a new edition to their family, and it's not exactly the child they were expecting.**_

**Like I said, check it out! And review this chapter!**

**Bye xx**


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey," Sam barged into Freddie's apartment.

"How nice of you to knock," he stated, sarcastically. She pushed his comment off and continued walking in his direction. "Wait, what are you—"

Before he could finish, her lips were on his and he could tell she didn't have the intentions to pull apart so soon. Therefore, he took the matter into his own hands, pulling away as she fought for more.

"Sam, what are you—"

"Just kiss me!" She yelled, pressing herself against him

"Why?" He asked, pushing her gently away. "What did I do? Did you buy another ham using my credit card?"

"Is it not normal for girlfriends to want to kiss their boyfriends?"

"Well, yeah, it is pretty normal," he agreed. "But…you're _not_ normal."

"Fine, all I want is my favor." She mumbled, pulling him closer to her again.

"Oh, your favor was just to kiss me?"

She shrugged, not letting go of the grip she had on his shirt. "Sorta…I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Well, show me then," he said. For the first time in forever, she did exactly as she was told, and began showing her boyfriend what she wanted. She reached for the belt to his jeans and he backed up. "Woah, woah, _woah_!" He exclaimed.

She stood up and looked at him as he continued, looking more and more nervous by the moment.

"The favor was for us to…you know…"

She nodded. "You don't want to?"

"You _do_ want to?"

"Well, I mean, I'm turning 23 in two months and you're already 23…and I just figured since we've been dating so long…"

"But we've been on and off," he explained. "We shouldn't—"

"So, because we've been on and off, it doesn't count?"

"That's not what I meant," he sighed. "I just don't think right now is such a great time to do that. Carly and Gibby did that and now Carly's eight months pregnant."

"So, what I'm hearing is you _don't_ want to do it?"

"Well, there's plenty of time for it. We'll be together until—"

"Ever heard of yes or no!?" She exclaimed, not wanting to hear whatever long, pointless lecture he was about to give.

He stayed silent for a moment. "It's not that I _don't_ want to do it—"

"Well, then let's do it," she said, snaking her arms around his neck.

He pushed her off once more. "Not now, Sam. It's not in our best interest to do that just yet."

Angrily, she glared at him and her blonde curls slapped Freddie in the face as she turned away harshly.

"Sam—" he tried reasoning with her.

"Goodbye, Benson," She ran out of his apartment.

Deciding to give her time to cool off, he went back over to his laptop and video chatted with Gibby.

…

"Sam?" He called throughout the apartment. It was pitch black; except for the small light illuminating from Sam's bedroom door. He walked in to find her staring out of the window and looking out into Massachusetts. It was only then that he noticed the suitcase in her hand.

"You're leaving?"

She turned to him. "What? No way."

"Then…" he gestured towards her filled suitcase.

"Oh, Carls wants me to come stay down there with her for her last month of pregnancy."

Freddie nodded. "She didn't want me there?"

"No, she did," Sam shrugged. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to tell you that." Turning back to the window, she spoke. "Carly wants you to come spend her last month of pregnancy with her and Gibby."

He rolled his eyes and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier."

She raised an eyebrow as he continued. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...and I want you to know that I _do_ love you and I _do_ want you to be the person I give myself to. Just not now."

"Whatever. So, let's go."

"But it's 6 PM. By the time we get there, it'll be12 midnight. With all the gas stops, food stops, and bathroom stops, it'll be even later."

"Fine, I'll go by myself," she grabbed her bags and walked out of the room, leaving him to follow.

"Wait," he mumbled, grumpily. "Just let me pack my things."

…

"Thank gosh you guys are here," Gibby said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Carly's hormones are way worse. I need some air. Take care of her, will you?"

Before Sam or Freddie could answer, he was out the door and soon they heard an engine rev to life.

"Did he really just do that?"

"Gibby!" Carly waddled out of the back room, angrily. Her face softened when she saw her two best friends. Then, the unexpected happened. Carly began to cry.

"Carls?" They walked over to her and she embraced them into a huge hug.

"I miss you guys so much," she whimpered. "It's been so long."

Sam threw an alarmed glance at Freddie and he shrugged.

"Gibby is _so_ dead when he gets back in here."

…

"Come on, Nub, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Carly's craving some mint pizza for the millionth time this month."

"So?"

"So, she wants to stay here with Gibby and I don't want to look crazy ordering mint pizza alone!"

"Fine," he conceded. "I'll go with you."

"Gibby!" Sam shouted, pulling on her coat. "We're leaving! Good luck!"

As soon as the door closed, Gibby locked it and ran back in the room with Carly. As she slept, he rubbed her liquid soap all over her large belly—his way of communicating with their soon to be son.

"Doesn't that scent smell nice?" He cooed. "Old spice; I got it from my grandfather."

Gibby stopped as he heard a grunt come from Carly and her eyes slowly opened. "Sorry, did I wake you? It never has woken you before."

"No, I just need to use the bathroom," she said. He helped her up from the bed and as she stood completely, he saw liquid dripping from her. "Aw, darn, I thought I rubbed all the liquid soap in!"

"Gibby," Carly said slowly. "I don't think that's liquid soap."

…

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Sam yelled, nearly dragging Freddie into the hospital.

"Wait," Freddie stopped her, tugging on her arm. "I'll handle the receptionist this time…it might be the same lady as last time."

Rolling her eyes, she hurried to the desk. Sure enough, the same lady from last time was there, popping some gum and talking on the phone.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for a patient by the name of—"

"Hold on, Macy," the woman continued to pop her gum loudly. "What do you two want?"

Sam turned to Freddie, giving him a 'she really doesn't remember me' look.

"You've left me no choice, Freddison." With that, Sam took out her buttersock and whacked the lady upside the head with it. Freddie looked around to make sure no one saw her; luckily, barely anyone was in there.

"Okay," Sam said, climbing over the desk. "Carly Shay…room A8! Let's go!"

**AN- There is the end of Chapter 33! Have any of you noticed Carly didn't go baby crazy and start picking out names for her **_**baby boy**_**? I really dunno what to name him! Any name anyone out there likes? Tell me, if so! Thanks,**

**-ilove2shipseddie xx**


End file.
